Mr Stark
by Serenithy 31
Summary: Durante años la había observado en las sombras. Él la vigilaba, nunca dispuesto a dejarla ir. Durante los últimos cuatro años, vio cómo su vida se convertía en una espiral descendente. Revisó obras, tuvo varios novios, pero ni una sola vez intervino Tony. Sabía que el momento no era el correcto. No hasta ahora. CAPITULO NUEVO ACTUALIZADO (12)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos. Estoy de regreso con una nueva historia para todos ustedes.**_

_**Espero que les guste. **_

_**Acoto que todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir.**_

* * *

**El hombre de negro**

* * *

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Tony Stark estaba en el balcón de su torre en NY. Esperó ansiosamente que Happy le devolviera la llamada.

Él quería ver el daño él mismo, pero sabía que tenía que esperar la llamada de Happy.

Su teléfono vibró.

"Happy." Dijo fríamente. "¿Está ella en el horario de esta noche?"

"No", le dijo a Tony. "Pero la llamé. Estará aquí antes de la medianoche".

"Recuerda solicitar una audiencia privada con ella". Le recordó.

"Ella no te verá, Jefe".

"¡Lo sé!" Él chasqueó. "Sólo haz lo que te digo". Cerró el teléfono de golpe. Ella se negó rotundamente a verlo cada vez.

Solo necesitaba unos minutos con ella.

Tenía que hacer que ella lo recordara.

Durante años la había observado en las sombras. Después del accidente, Pepper sufrió de amnesia.

Ella perdió todos los recuerdos que compartió con Tony. Los médicos le dijeron que era como si nunca hubiera existido durante los tres años que estuvieron juntos.

La noticia lo golpeó duro.

Se alejó de todo. Lejos de ella.

No podía lidiar con el hecho de que ella no sabía quién era él. Odiaba todos los recuerdos que él aún tenía y que ella olvidó.

Le dolió profundamente.

Él la vigilaba, nunca dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Durante los últimos cuatro años, vio cómo su vida se convertía en una espiral descendente. Revisó sus trabajos, tuvo varios novios, pero ni una sola vez Tony intervino.

Sabía que el momento no era el correcto.

Hasta ahora.

Una vez que se enteró de que ella había aceptado un trabajo en el club de striptease de la ciudad, tenía que verlo por sí mismo.

La primera noche que la vio, merodeaba por el lugar.

Él había estado antes en los clubes de striptease, por lo que podía decir que ella era nueva en esto. Inocente. Su cuerpo entero se puso rígido la primera vez que ella expuso sus pechos cremosos a los hombres que tenía delante.

¡Ella era suya, suya!

Estaba disgustado de haber permitido que Pepper continuara con esto. Esta vez debería haber intervenido. Él no lo hizo.

A las cuarenta y ocho horas de entrar en el lugar, él era el dueño. No podía soportar que Pepper trabajara en un lugar del que no podía protegerla.

Mantuvo a las chicas, pero contrató nuevo personal. Puso a su mejor guardaespaldas, Happy a cargo. Dándole instrucciones específicas con respecto a Pepper.

No se le permitió dar bailes privados y solo se le permitió dos bailes por noche. También se le pagó un cheque semanal que las otras chicas no recibieron.

Mantuvo su distancia durante dos semanas antes de ceder.

Tenía que hablar con ella.

Cuando por medio de Happy, Tony se acercó a ella por primera vez y le pidió una audiencia privada, Pepper lo rechazó.

Pepper lo rechazó por cada fin de semana que siguió durante los últimos dos meses.

Esta noche sería diferente.

Él no quería controlarla, pero no quería verla destruir su vida.

Quería ofrecerle una salida. Ya no podía soportar ver a Pepper en el escenario.

Su cuerpo era solo para sus ojos. Demasiadas veces ella fue expuesta frente a estos hombres. No les permitiría otra mirada después de esta noche.

* * *

Pepper colocó sus tacones negros de cuatro pulgadas en sus pies con la esperanza de ganar el doble de lo que hizo la noche anterior. La noche anterior había sido un completo desperdicio de una noche de viernes. Pepper estaba casi extasiada cuando su manager Happy la llamó para reemplazar un turno.

Ella odiaba su trabajo.

Odiaba la forma en que los hombres la miraban con hambre y lujuria.

Odiaba que incluso necesitara el dinero, pero esta era la única forma de pagar las deudas.

Su licenciatura en psicología era absolutamente inútil. Para obtener cualquier tipo de trabajo en California, ella necesitaba una maestría. Qué ingenua había sido seguir sus sueños.

Ahora estaba pagando inmensamente quitándose la ropa durante casi cinco noches a la semana.

"Pepper, estás arriba en cinco". Happy llamó desde su oficina.

"Gracias." Ella le dijo que se miraba a sí misma una última vez en el espejo.

A Pepper le gustaba Happy.

Trató bien a todas las mujeres que trabajaban aquí y nunca hizo una cosa para faltarles el respeto. Se aseguró de que todas las chicas fueran atendidas sin que los hombres las aprovecharan.

Ella solo se enorgullecía de no estar trabajando solo en un club de striptease. Las únicas personas que tenían acceso eran hombres ricos que querían pasar una noche lejos de sus esposas.

Se inclinaron pesadamente, sin embargo, los pagos mensuales de Pepper fueron una gran suma. La Universidad de california no era barata después de que ella perdió su beca.

"Oh, Pepper?" Happy llamó una vez más.

Pepper se levantó y fijó las correas de su corsé para enfrentar a Happy.

Él le dio una de esas miradas.

"¿Está aquí de nuevo?" Ella gimió. "¿No puedes decirle que se vaya?" Ella rogó.

"No puedo hacerlo querida. Dijo que triplicaría su oferta para una audiencia privada contigo". Happy dijo convincentemente.

"Puedes decirle que le meteré mis tacones en su culo la próxima vez que me lo pida". Pepper pisó los pies en el suelo.

Happy se rió entre dientes a Pepper. Era tan terca como una mula.

"Lo digo en serio." Ella dijo. "Realmente me enloquece. Se sienta en la parte de atrás y fuma". Ella se encogió. "Nunca he visto su cara".

"Es un hombre privado, Pepper. Un hombre muy importante en caso de que no te lo haya dicho". Happy le recordó.

"¿Es por eso que no puedes decirme su nombre real?" Ella puso sus manos en sus caderas. "¿Porque es tan importante?"

"No dije nada." Puso las manos en alto en defensa.

"¡Oh, vamos, Happy!".

"Es muy discreto, Pepper".

"Es extraño y tiene tendencias de secuestro".

"Solo pon tu culo en el escenario antes de que te despida". Él le advirtió.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia la entrada del escenario.

"Nunca me despedirías". Ella le recordó. "Traigo demasiadas ganancias para que me dejes ir".

Él agitó su mano ahuyentándola. Lo que ella dijo era verdad, pero también era mucho más que eso.

Pepper caminó hacia el centro del escenario y puso sus manos en el palo de hierro. Ella mantuvo la cabeza baja y respiró hondo.

Cuando la música comenzó, ella se perdió. Ella no pensó en nada más que en lo que estaba haciendo.

Comenzó su baile como siempre lo había hecho, lenta y seductora. Ella esperó hasta la mitad de la canción antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa.

Pepper siempre los soltaba al principio para hacer que los hombres se retorcieran y funcionaba casi todas las veces.

Ella accidentalmente levantó la vista una vez que su corsé fue completamente eliminado. Sus ojos conectados con el Hombre misterioso en negro. La observaba como hacía siempre los sábados por la noche y ella se encontraba perdiendo el equilibrio.

Algo en su intensa mirada la desconcertaba. Él la hizo sentir incómoda y ella se sintió completamente expuesta frente a él.

No en el sentido de que le quitaran la ropa porque ya lo estaban, pero como él podía ver a través de ella.

Sus ojos.

Todo lo que podía ver era su sombra y sus ojos y la silueta de su cuerpo.

Ella no sabía prácticamente nada de él. Todo lo que sabía de él era que él era un hombre muy importante que se había interesado en ella cuando comenzó el trabajo hace dos meses.

Pepper terminó su primera actuación y rápidamente se retiró del escenario.

Happy la conoció a mitad de camino.

"Realmente quiere una audiencia contigo, Pepper. Sigue presionando. Su oferta se triplicó de nuevo". Los ojos de Pepper se hincharon.

"¿Es este hombre un asesino en serie o algo así?" Pepper estaba horrorizada. "Dile que dije que NO". Ella se alejó de Happy.

Pepper agarró su bata y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo. Sentada frente a su vanidad, comenzó a quitarse todo el maquillaje. Todo lo que quería hacer en este momento era contar sus propinas, ir a casa y dormir.

Ella tenía suficiente de este hombre acosándola cada fin de semana. Ella sabía que si él insistía otra vez, ella le diría que sí solo para darle una patada en las bolas.

¿Quién se creyó este hombre que ella era? Ella golpeó su toalla en el tocador y rápidamente escogió su último atuendo para su actuación final.

Estaba completamente nerviosa y sabía que necesitaba aflojarse. Ella sacó la botella de Vladimir.

Era alcohol barato, pero funcionaría rápido.

Tomó dos disparos antes de deslizarse las bragas negras de encaje y el sujetador negro a juego en su cuerpo. Era su mejor pieza y esperaba llevarse a casa al menos mil esta noche.

Ella tomó otra oportunidad entre re aplicar su maquillaje y dos más antes de que Happy la acompañara de regreso al escenario. Cuando se puso de pie, definitivamente sintió los efectos secundarios.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó a ella.

Pepper asintió lentamente intentando no revelar su estado de embriaguez.

Él la miró con suspicacia, pero dejó que continuara subiendo al escenario.

* * *

Tony se sentó en la parte de atrás con un vaso de bourbon en la mano.

Pepper tenía un minuto para subir al escenario y sabía que tenía una última oportunidad de reunirse con ella después de su actuación.

Apagó el cigarrillo cuando la música comenzó a sonar por los altavoces.

Hizo una bola con las manos cuando Pepper se hizo visible en el centro de atención. Los hombres que estaban sentados en el frente la miraban con los ojos mientras tiraban billetes de cincuenta dólares a sus pies.

Se bebió el resto de su bebida y acompañó a su camarera para que trajera otra. Se enderezó y notó una diferencia en el rendimiento de Pepper.

Tropezó un poco y Tony tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba intoxicada.

Golpeó sus puños sobre la mesa. Señaló a su asistente hacia él.

"Detén esta actuación ahora mismo". Él le gritó.

Sus ojos rápidamente se dirigieron de nuevo a Pepper. Ella ya se había quitado la parte de arriba y se estaba yendo por sus bragas.

Eso fue un quebrantador de reglas. No se le permitió, bajo ninguna circunstancia, estar completamente desnuda en el escenario. Eso solo puso a Tony sobre el borde.

Los hombres le estaban aullando y Tony estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no matarlos a todos.

Segundos después de que Tony exigiera que su actuación se detuviera, las luces se apagaron. Happy sacó a Pepper del escenario.

Él rápidamente envió su reemplazo para mantener a los hombres felices. Estaban borrachos por lo que apenas se dieron cuenta.

Tony se levantó y caminó detrás del escenario.

Estaba borracha, pero estaba lejos de que le bombearan el estómago.

"Happy." Gritó bruscamente.

"Necesito esa audiencia privada ahora". Él ordenó. "No me importa lo que tengas que decirle".

* * *

Happy sabía que convencer a Pepper de reunirse con él podría costarle su trabajo. Se acercó a Pepper que estaba furiosamente cepillando sus rizos.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Ella le preguntó. "Terminaste mi canción temprano. ¡Ahora nunca podré pagar mis cuentas por el mes!" Ella le gritó.

"Tengo que preguntarte una vez más, Pepper." Él rogó con ella. "No quiere nada de ti. Sólo quiere sentarse y hablar. Por favor, Pepper".

Ella gimió y su cabeza cayó en sus palmas.

"No quiero hacer esto, Happy".

"Y no quiero despedirte por estar intoxicado en el escenario, Pepper. Si no haces esto, te despediré".

Él la tenía allí. Ella suspiró sabiendo que estaba dominada.

Se levantó y se quitó la bata, dejándola en las bragas de encaje negras y el sujetador que llevaba en el escenario.

"¿Dónde me quiere?" Ella dijo derrotada.

"En la habitación de atrás". Extendió la mano y la condujo hacia la habitación privada.

Respiró hondo antes de girar el picaporte y enfrentarse al hombre misterioso de negro.

* * *

**Continuará…**

_**Espero que aún estén conmigo en esta historia. Queda un viaje divertido por contar. **_

_**Como siempre he dicho: Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. Tú opinión es importante para mí. **_

_**Incentivo al escritor por publicar rápido. Comentario, comentario. **_

_**¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? **_

_**Espero sus opiniones al respecto. Siempre me ha gustado escuchar sus teorías. **_

_**Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es válido… **_

_**Ayúdenme a mejorar. **_

_**Saludos. Nos leemos. **_

_**Un abrazo. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola a todos. Estoy de regreso con una nueva historia para todos ustedes._**

**_Espero que les guste. _**

**_Acoto que todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir. _**

**Oferta**

Tony esperó pacientemente a que Pepper entrara en el salón privado. Había varias habitaciones en los alrededores, pero Tony escogió esta específicamente.

Era la mayor distancia y la privacidad.

Se sentó en una silla cómoda, encorvado con un cigarrillo en la mano izquierda. Se tensó cuando escuchó a Pepper abriendo la puerta.

Podía decir por sus pasos que los efectos alcohólicos habían desaparecido por completo.

Ella no dijo una palabra mientras se acercaba al hombre misterioso. Ella no se puede ver hasta que ella se paró directamente frente a él.

Aprensivamente, ella lo miró fijamente con sus ojos azules profundos.

Una oleada de excitación y familiaridad en el golpe en la cara. Pimienta no pudo identificarlo, pero algo le resultó familiar en este hombre.

Ella tiró el pensamiento en el fondo de su mente.

No le importaba. Él no era más que otro hombre asumiendo poder, queriendo lo que todos los hombres desean eventualmente, ser los dueños del cuerpo de una mujer.

A ella no le importaba su cabello, postura, su ropa ridículamente cara, o su rostro familiar.

Ella estaba aquí por el dinero.

Sin embargo, no hay nada más que joven y atractivo. Su mirada era casi tan tensa como la de ella, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Ella frunció la nariz ante el olor del cigarrillo.

Odiaba a los hombres que fumaban.

Cómo se siente, sin saberlo, el hombre misterioso se apaga el cigarrillo sin los ojos de ella.

La habitación estaba débilmente iluminada y la música seductora resonaba en el fondo.

Será mejor acabar con esto, fue el primer pensamiento de la pelirroja.

Se acercó al hombre y colocó ambas manos en los reposabrazos de la silla. Pepper se inclinó hacia delante asegurándose de que sus pechos estuvieran a la vista de los ojos del hombre.

Ella podría decir que él estaba tratando de mantener su composición. Sin embargo, su mano obedece para sí mismo y ella giró sus caderas más cerca de su cuerpo.

Ella podría tener un jurado que vio una gota de sudor correr por su rostro. Pimienta le dio la espalda y puso las manos en los tobillos. Levantándose una vez más, intentó acomodarse en su regazo.

Tony agarró su muñeca con su mano.

Esto no es lo que ella estaba aquí, pero la vista de ella era lo único capaz de hacerle perder el enfoque. Tony necesitaba estar enfocado.

"Distensión." Él ordenó.

Sintiendo como Pimienta se tensaba bajo su agarre, pero ella no se movía.

"Quítame las manos de encima". Ella dijo con igual fuerza.

Él le soltó la muñeca sin cuestionarlo.

Pimienta se dio la vuelta y dio siete pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Ella lo señaló con el dedo. Su cara estaba carmesí.

"Deteniéndote". Le dijo a ella. "No me reuní contigo para un baile exótico".

"Eso no significa que puedas tocarme". Lo acusó lista para salir corriendo por la puerta.

"Me disculpo por invadir tu privacidad". Dijo sinceramente, pero Pepper no lo estaba comprando.

"Voy a decirle a mi jefe". Ella amenazó. "No actúes como si no hubieras visto aquí fin de semana tras fin de semana sentados en la espalda y con los ojos en el escenario. No me importa cuánto dinero tengas ... me voy de aquí". Pimienta se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Virginia, espera". Tony se declaró de pie.

Su mano se congeló cuando entró en contacto con la puerta. Ella no se dio la vuelta.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Ella preguntó en voz baja. Tony se asustó en su voz.

"Necesito hablar contigo". Él ignoró su pregunta. "Por favor regálame cinco minutos de tu tiempo".

Pimienta vaciló.

Ella lo pensó.

Él podría ser cualquiera. Pero ella no lo estaba dejando sin descubrir lo que quería y lo que él sabía de ella primero.

Se dio la vuelta y aceptó una oferta de cinco minutos.

"Bien" Ella se sentó frente a su silla.

"Gracias". Le dijo a ella tomando asiento una vez más.

Sin querer perder el tiempo, Tony fue directo al grano. "Tengo una oferta para ti, Virginia".

Tony la miró, no parecía contenta.

"Deja de usar mi nombre como me conoces". Ella siseó. "No tienes nada que yo pueda querer querer".

"¿Otro trabajo?" Él ofreció.

El calor subió a las mejillas de pimienta determinando qué era exactamente lo que estaba insinuando. "No soy una esclava sexual". Ella señaló. "Tampoco soy una prostituta. No me pidas eso a mí".

"Eso no es lo que estoy ofreciendo". Él dijo que no estaba insultada en su respuesta, pero no en su idea.

Detente, Tony.

"Entiendo que tienes un título en psicología". Él dijo.

Sus cejas se alzaron. Ella enderezó su espalda repentidamente interesada en lo que tenía que decir.

Ella le insertará.

"Miré tu currículum". Dijo completamente mintiéndole. Nunca había visto su currículum. Él sólo lo sabía todo sobre ella. Él sabía que ella sería buena.

"Estoy buscando un psicólogo interno para mi compañía. Sería un trabajo de nueve a cinco días a la semana con varios ..."

Ella lo cortó.

"¿A donde tengo que acudir con mi currículum?" Sus ojos estaban esperanzados.

"No", dijo, preparándose para su siguiente declaración. "Solo tienes que hacerme un favor".

Pimienta le dio un toque a la casilla uno.

Por supuesto que no sería tan fácil, pimienta.

"¿Y eso es?" Ella cuestiono

"Se mi amigo". Dijo simplemente. "Sal conmigo. Ve a lugares conmigo. Disfruta cada una de mis salidas".

Ella lo mira por varios minutos pensativamente. Esto Otro trabajo. No podría ser tan fácil.

"No lo sé." Ella dijo interrogativamente. "Ni siquiera te conozco".

Tony estableció un arrepentimiento dolor ante sus palabras. Ella fue una vez todo lo que amaba y recordaba. Ella ha sido todo lo que él amaba y recordaba. Sin embargo, ella no sabía quién era él y era una situación terrible para llegar a un acuerdo.

Sacó una tarjeta de visita y se la entrego. "Piénsalo" le dijo a ella.

"Y llámame cuando decidas". Él le sonrió.

"¿Cuándo necesitarás saberlo?" Ella cuestiono

"El fin de la semana". Dijo al instante. Él no permitiría hacer nada más. Ya he sido castigado lo suficiente mirándola desde la distancia.

Antes de que se levantara, sacó dos mil dólares de su bolsillo y se haya entrelazado.

"Por tu tiempo". Dijo dándole a la pila de billetes de cien dólares.

Ella sacudió la cabeza de repente. "No, no puedo aceptar esto".

"Por favor, tómalo". Lo empujó hacia ella. "Quiero que lo hagas".

La mirada en sus ojos le dijo un pimiento que no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Ella a regañadientes tomó el dinero.

Fue a abandonar la habitación, pero esta vez fue la voz de Pepper quien lo detuvo.

"Ni siquiera sé tu verdadero nombre". Ella lo llamó.

Se dio la vuelta y se detuvo por un segundo.

"Sr. Stark". Él sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Pepper miró la tarjeta de la visita que le había dado el señor Stark.

Anthony Edward Stark. CEO de Industrias Stark

Su número de teléfono personal fue escrito en la parte posterior. Pepper lo miró por unos segundos antes de deslizarla en el costado de su sostén.

Ella decidió pensarlo más tarde. En este momento todo lo que quería hacer era dormir.

* * *

Aproximadamente media hora después, su mejor amiga, Diana la reconoció fuera del club. En el auto, Diana estaba con su actual novio Richard.

"¿Pensé que pasaríamos y reconoceríamos a Killian?"Diana sugirió antes de que Pepper pudiera cerrar la puerta.

"No esta noche chicos. Estoy muy cansado". Ella bostezó demostrando su punto.

"No va a ser feliz, Pep". Diana le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Richard ya estaba enviando mensajes de texto a su teléfono celular, probablemente diciéndole a Killian que ella no puede verlo.

El pensamiento la hizo sentir incómoda, pero Pepper usualmente se aferraba a sus armas.

Eso es lo que más me gusta.

"Él te estaba esperando". Richard le dijo. "Él no será feliz cuando nos presentemos sin ti".

"Ni siquiera estoy saliendo con él". Pepper le dijo a Richard como si ya no lo supiera.

"Él todavía te ama". Diana trató de racionalizar con ella. "Necesitas darle otra oportunidad".

Pepper sabía que Diana solo estaba tratando de publicidad.

La conclusión era que Pimienta nunca debería haberse involucrado con un hombre como Killian Aldrich.

Fue más allá de él no sería bueno para ella. El hombre ni siquiera era bueno para sí mismo. Fue un fraude, un mentiroso y actualmente un tramposo. Killian hizo cosas para que ningún hombre pudiera estar orgulloso, pero Pepper sabía que no tenía una mala idea.

"No le debo nada". Ella le dijo a Diana. "Y si fueras una buena amiga, me dirías lo mismo".

Diana mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Pimienta se volvió loca al ver el miedo en los ojos de Diana mientras Richard observó su reacción.

Killian ya no era parte de su vida, pero estaba tratando de volver a entrar.

"Simplemente no quiero verte lastimada". Diana le dijo con sinceridad.

Pimienta sabía que lo decía en serio, pero por su amiga más que por sí misma.

"Dile que podemos salir mañana". Pimienta dijo con los dientes apretados mientras se acercaban al apartamento de Diana y Pimienta.

Pimienta encontraría otra excusa mañana. Solo necesitaba sacarlos de tu espalda esta noche antes de que ellos intentaran otra táctica.

Pepper dejó el auto y caminó hacia el edificio de su apartamento. Ella es una extraña sensación de alguien observándola. Pimienta ha dado el paso y corrió hacia la puerta del apartamento.

Ella se sintió aliviada mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Pimienta no esperaba que Diana volviera.

Nunca lo hicieron. Y si Pepper fue con ellos, habría estado atrapado allí toda la noche.

* * *

"Deshazte de él". Tony ladró a través del teléfono. "No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, simplemente deshazte de él".

"Despedirlo sin razón?" Su alto directivo lo interrogó.

"Tengo muchas razones". Tony suspiró molesto. "Si no lo despides en los próximos diez minutos ... serás tú en su lugar". Él advirtió.

El gerente se escabulló ante la amenaza de Tony.

Solo había tratado con Killian Aldrich por el bien de Pepper.

Y ahora que ya no estaban juntos, Aldrich era una amenaza para su compañía.

Cuando Pepper comenzó a salir con Killian, Tony no estaba muy interesado en ese hombre trabajara para su compañía. Sin embargo, Tony tuvo que mantener a Killian cerca.

Se dio a conocer su situación actual solos días antes y Tony ni siquiera parpadeó antes de llamar a uno de sus altos directivos para despedirlo.

Tony lo había hecho.

Habría hecho más que despedirlo.

Engañó a Pepper, le rompió el corazón y le dio un Tony a la oportunidad de recoger las piezas.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta de su oficina.

Killian Aldrich irrumpió en el interior y se puso delante de Tony. Podía sentir la ira de Killian, pero Tony no estaba intimidado.

"¿Despedido?" Le pregunté a Tony. "¿Qué razón tienes?"

"No creo que tenga ninguna razón para estar en mi oficina, señor Aldrich". Tony dejó la vista de su escritorio.

"No tienes ninguna razón para despedirme". Repitió su declaración anterior.

Tony suspiró: "Eres un fraude".

"¿Qué prueba tienes?" Él presionó.

"Todas las pruebas que necesito". Tony fue bajo con él.

Killian se mostró aprensivo y no dijo nada.

Tony se enojó porque el hombre todavía estaba en su presencia.

"Si no abandona mi oficina en los próximos cinco segundos, señor Aldrich, no solo será despedido. Me aseguraré de que nunca encuentre un trabajo en esta ciudad". Las palabras de Tony estaban llenas de veneno.

"Bien" Killian dijo con los dientes apretados. "Pero esto no ha terminado". Él amenazó.

Tony intentó no matarlo en el acto.

"Oh, pero lo es". Le aseguró.

Killian le robó una última mirada antes de salir de su oficina.

Killian prometió que descubriría la razón por la que el Sr. Stark lo despidió.

Y cuando se entere, él se vengaría.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**_Espero que aún estén conmigo en esta historia. Queda un viaje divertido por contar. _**

**_Como siempre he dicho: Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. Tú opinión es importante para mí. _**

**_Incentivo al escritor por publicar rápido. Comentario, comentario. _**

**_¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? _**

**_Espero sus opiniones al respecto. Siempre me ha gustado escuchar sus teorías. _**

**_ Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es válido… _**

**_Ayúdenme a mejorar. _**

**_Saludos. Nos leemos. _**

**_Un abrazo. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos. Estoy de regreso con una nueva historia para todos ustedes.**_

_**Espero que les guste. **_

_**Acoto que todos los personajes pertenecen a **__**Marvel**__**, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir.**_

* * *

**Desconocido**

Pepper jugó con la tarjeta de visita que el Sr. Stark le había dado la noche anterior. Ella sintió que la oportunidad que se le presentaba era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Todo sobre el hombre misterioso le dijo que mirara hacia otro lado, pero el problema con eso era que no podía. Por alguna maldita razón desconocida, se sintió atraída por el extraño.

Se sintió familiar cuando lo vio por primera vez en el salón privado. El pensamiento la inquietó.

Un golpe en la puerta de su casa la sobresaltó de sus pensamientos.

_Killian._

Ella se olvidó de él. Pepper originalmente planeó cancelar, pero ahora se enteró de que tendría que enfrentarlo.

Rápidamente guardó la tarjeta de visita y caminó hacia la puerta.

Ella instantáneamente olió el alcohol en el aliento de Killian. Pepper se tensó anticipando cualquier movimiento que intentara hacer.

"No apareciste anoche". Él comentó.

"Estaba cansada." Ella le dijo honestamente.

Aunque podría haber dejado de lado que ella ya no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Se abrió paso, inestable, aferrado a la pared mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Pepper los condujo a la sala de estar y se sentó lejos de él.

Ella no se dejaría comprometer por él.

"¿Por qué no vienes aquí?" Pidió inclinarse de lado. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y Pepper temía a Killian así. No era frecuente, pero nunca fue racional cuando estaba intoxicado.

"Killian". Ella dijo. "Estás borracho. ¿Por qué no te acuestas y podemos hablar más tarde?" Pepper trató de desviarlo de cualquier propósito por el que él estuviera allí.

Pero Killian tenía otras ideas.

Se puso de pie haciendo que los pelos en la parte posterior del cuello de Pepper se levantaran. Ella se puso rígida mientras él caminaba hacia ella.

"Ven a la cama conmigo." Sus palabras se arrastraron.

Pepper negó con la cabeza.

"Por favor." Él le rogó.

Pepper retrocedió en el sofá intentando alejarse lo más posible de él.

"Killian por favor recuéstate." Ella le rogó.

"Te necesito." Él dijo. "Perdí mi trabajo ayer". El confesó.

Pepper deseaba poder simpatizar con él, pero no podía. El hombre se merecía todo lo que venía de él.

Ella intentó hablar de nuevo, pero él la interrumpió. De repente se enfureció por los eventos anteriores.

"Manipulé unos papeles en la oficina". El confesó. "Y el jefe lo descubrió. Lo juro por Dios cuando descubro quién me traicionó y le contó todo a Stark -"

Pepper sintió que el aire salía de sus pulmones.

El Sr. Stark fue su jefe?

"Espera, ¿tu jefe es el Señor. Stark?" Pepper preguntó sin pensar en las consecuencias de su pregunta.

Killian le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y Pepper se arrepintió instantáneamente de su pregunta.

"¿Conoces a este hombre, Pepper? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?" Sus palabras se hicieron contundentes. Ella sabía que su simple pregunta sacaría este lado de él.

"¡No!" Ella respondió al instante, pero sabía que era una mentira. "Acabo de escuchar de él..." Ella trató de compensar.

No podía creer que el hombre que despidió a su ex era el mismo hombre que trataba de contratarla. Pepper supo al instante que no podía aceptar el trabajo. Era demasiado arriesgado.

Si Killian descubriera que incluso le ofreció un trabajo, Killian intentaría matarlo.

Ella decidió que necesitaba cortar todos los lazos.

Killian se fue unas horas más tarde después de que se puso sobrio. Todavía no le había explicado que ya no podía verlo, pero sus pensamientos estaban consumidos por el peligro inminente que el Sr. Stark le había causado.

Ella inmediatamente marcó su número cuando estaba absolutamente segura de que Killian se había ido.

"Virginia." Dijo su nombre sin aliento. Había estado anticipando esta llamada telefónica.

Pepper fue directo al grano.

"No puedo aceptar el trabajo".

Tony había estado segura de que ella lo tomaría. Él no esperaba esta respuesta de ella.

"No entiendo, Virginia".

"No hay nada que entender, señor. Simplemente no puedo aceptar su oferta".

Tony mantuvo sus labios en una línea apretada tratando de encontrar alguna posibilidad de por qué ella negaría el trabajo.

Aldrich Killian.

Sabía que Killian debía haber visto a Pepper cuando Tony lo despidió hoy. Se maldijo a sí mismo sabiendo que debería haber considerado la posibilidad.

Ahora sabía que ella no estaba aceptando este trabajo por miedo.

Decidió que necesitaba otro enfoque.

Él no solo la necesitaba fuera de ese club de striptease. La necesitaba lejos de Killian.

"Siento escuchar eso." Le dijo a ella. "¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión?"

"Lo siento, no." Ella dijo desesperadamente queriendo terminar la conversación.

"¿Por qué no lo piensas más?" Él ofreció. "Puedes venir a la oficina esta tarde. Puedes familiarizarte con la instalación y decidir después de verla por ti misma".

Pepper sabía que eso estaba fuera de discusión.

No podía permitirse tener más participación con este hombre.

"Señor, yo no -"

"Dame una oportunidad." Él la cortó. "No tienes nada que perder."

Todo. Pensó. Todo.

Pepper suspiró sabiendo que la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar no causaría más que daño.

Pero Pepper nunca jugó a lo seguro. Ella sabía que esto no sería diferente.

"Tres." Ella dijo. "Puedo llegar allí a las tres".

* * *

Podía decir que ella estaba luchando con su decisión, pero se prometió a sí mismo que valdría la pena.

Pocas horas después, entró en la oficina corporativa del Sr. Stark. Ella encontró su camino hacia el piso superior y la recepcionista la acompañó a su oficina.

Su cabeza estaba enterrada en el trabajo y cuando él levantó la vista y le sonrió, ella pudo decir que él no había dormido bien.

Irónicamente ella tampoco.

Ella sintió una pequeña migraña mientras se sentaba frente al Señor Stark.

Pepper trató de calmar el dolor, masajeando su sien por unos minutos.

Mientras que Tony terminó unos cuantos documentos. En su mayoría, él estaba arreglando el desorden que Killian había creado, pero saber que el hombre pronto estaría completamente fuera de la vida de Pepper definitivamente valía la pena.

"Perdón por haberte hecho esperar." Tony se disculpó.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente mientras colocaba sus manos en su regazo. Él podía decir que ella estaba nerviosa y estresada por la situación.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien con estar aquí?" Preguntó tratando de asegurarse.

"Estoy bien."

Bueno... fue una media mentira. Ella quería estar aquí, pero no estaba segura de sí estaba de acuerdo con eso. Ella sabía que Killian no lo estaría.

"Bueno, empecemos entonces." Se levantó de su escritorio y Pepper se puso rígida.

Inhaló un familiar aroma a almizcle que solo parecía hacer que su migraña empeorara.

Pepper arrugó la nariz y trató de ignorarla mientras seguía detrás de él.

Tony le mostró todas las instalaciones y le presentó a varios empleados que parecían ansiosos por conocerla. Pasó volando rápido, pero cuando Pepper miró su reloj, notó que eran casi las seis de la tarde.

"Es muy tarde." Ella trató de hacer una ruptura limpia. "Probablemente debería irme". Pepper intentó juntar sus cosas, pero Tony le puso una mano en la muñeca y la detuvo.

No fue contundente, pero fue suficiente para detener sus movimientos.

"Cena conmigo." Lo ofreció, pero sonaba más como una demanda.

"Señor Stark yo -"

"Llámame Tony". Él sonrió. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"Tony". Sintió que el nombre familiar salía de sus labios.

Tony casi podía sentir su cuerpo temblando cuando ella dijo su nombre. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la oyó decir su nombre con tanta sinceridad.

"¿Cuáles son exactamente tus intenciones?" Ella lo miró interrogativamente.

"Solo quiero conocerte". Él dijo.

Él conocía a la vieja Pepper. El accidente liberó a Pepper, pero él quería saber sobre esta nueva mujer. Él sabía que ella era la misma persona. Él sabía que ella estaba allí debajo. Solo necesitaba romper el hechizo bajo el que ella estaba.

Tony solo necesitaba que ella lo recordara.

Su cuerpo sin embargo era otra historia.

Eso nunca cambiaría y se endureció pensando en sus dulces besos y sus suaves curvas presionadas contra su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, él sabía que era demasiado pronto.

Esto era demasiado pronto y él estaba jugando con fuego simulando que nunca la había conocido.

Los médicos le dijeron que ella nunca recuperaría el recuerdo que perdió, pero él sabía que probaría que estaban equivocados.

Tenía que probar que estaban equivocados.

"No busco una relación." Ella le dijo. "Es lo último que tengo en mente desde mi último. Lo siento".

"Yo tampoco estoy buscando una". Él respondió al instante. "Sólo estoy buscando una amiga".

Pepper no podía negar la atracción que tenía hacia este hombre, pero sabía que él era peligroso.

Ella no podía estar cerca de él.

Ella también sabía que él definitivamente no estaba buscando una amiga. Un hombre nunca podría ser amigo de una mujer sin querer algo más.

"No te creo". Ella dijo.

"Entonces déjame mostrarte."

La llevó a un restaurante privado a pocas cuadras de su oficina principal. No era demasiado íntimo, pero el hecho de que fueran los únicos dos allí parecía una cita.

"¿Por qué elegiste la psicología?" Preguntó con curiosidad. Tenía una idea, pero quería escuchar las palabras de sus labios.

"No estoy segura." Ella le dijo honestamente. "Tuve que ir a la escuela y tuve problemas para encontrar una especialización. Me senté en algunas clases de psicología general y me enamoré". Sus respuestas fueron honestas.

"¿Por qué elegiste negocios?" Ella copió su pregunta.

"Quería tener éxito". Se encogió de hombros. "Pero no para mí". Añadió y eso hizo que Pepper sintiera curiosidad al instante.

"¿Para una mujer?" Ella preguntó.

"Podrías decirlo." Él sonrió.

Pepper sintió otro pequeño dolor de cabeza. Abrió su bolso y se metió dos Motrin en la boca. Ella los había estado recibiendo con más frecuencia, pero no pensó nada de eso.

Tony notó su leve angustia.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó a ella preocupada.

"Estoy bien." Ella le aseguró. "Tuve un accidente hace unos años. Solían darme migrañas severas, pero no las he tenido en mucho tiempo. Lo siento". Ella se disculpó de nuevo.

Notó que ella lo hacía mucho y eso le molestaba. Pepper no tenía nada de qué disculparse porque para él era perfecta.

Sabía todo sobre su condición y el hecho de que estos dolores de cabeza volvían a asustarlo.

"¿Crees que deberías ir a ver a tu médico?" Tony ya sabía la respuesta a eso, pero quería poner la idea en su cabeza.

"Creo que estaré bien". Ella le ofreció una media sonrisa. "No tienes que preocuparte por mí".

Oh, pero lo hizo.

Y lo había sido durante años.

**Continuará…**

_**Espero que aún estén conmigo en esta historia. Queda un viaje divertido por contar. **_

_**Como siempre he dicho: Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. Tú opinión es importante para mí. **_

_**Incentivo al escritor por publicar rápido. Comentario, comentario. **_

_**¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? **_

_**Espero sus opiniones al respecto. Siempre me ha gustado escuchar sus teorías. **_

_**Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es válido… **_

_**Ayúdenme a mejorar. **_

_**Saludos. Nos leemos. **_

_**Un abrazo. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos. **_

_**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. **_

_**Los invitó a leer mis otras historias. **_

_**Acoto que todos los personajes pertenecen a **__**Marvel**_

* * *

**Problema**

"Killian ha estado preguntando dónde has estado últimamente." Diana y Pepper se sentaron en el sofá mirando "Friends" antes de que Pepper tuviera que irse a su turno.

"He estado trabajando." Ella le dijo a Diana. "No quiero verlo".

"Pimienta. No puedes simplemente alejarte de un tipo así. Está loco obsesionado contigo. Te conozco -"

"Él me golpeó, Diana. Y Richard también te golpea a ti. No lo niegues".

"Son lo mejor que vamos a conseguir, nena".

"No, Diana, eso es lo mejor que obtendrás con esa actitud". Pepper estaba a dos segundos de noquear a su amiga. Amaba a Diana, pero no podía ver más allá de sus demonios.

"Mírate, Pepper. Eres un jodido stripper. Tienes un título y trabajas por billetes de dólar. Créeme cuando te digo que son lo mejor que tenemos".

Pepper se puso de pie decidiendo que no quería escuchar más de eso.

"Te amo, Diana, pero ya no puedo sentarme y ver cómo te manipulan. Ya no quiero estar involucrado con ese equipo. Eso no es lo que quiero que sea mi vida".

"Él viene a verte esta noche". Ella le advirtió. "Traté de decirle que no lo hiciera, pero él insistió en eso. Está loco de celos porque piensa que uno de esos hombres de negocios de clase alta con un traje caro tiene tu ojo".

"Te lo aseguro, él no. ¿Cómo se está metiendo en el edificio?"

"Nombre falso." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Te lo dije, cariño, una vez que estés dentro, estarás dentro. Él no va a dejar de luchar por ti hasta que esté muerto".

"Llámame si alguna vez necesitas algo, pero prometo que ha terminado con esta vida".

* * *

Ella apareció una media hora antes de que comenzara su turno.

Ella estaba aprensiva porque Killian posiblemente estaba haciendo una aparición tanto como Tony.

Él siempre mostraba su rostro cuando ella estaba aquí.

Y si Tony despidió a Killian y ambos estaban en el mismo edificio, esto no terminaría bien.

Ella tenía que avisar a alguien.

"¿Feliz?" Ella llamó a su manager.

"Si, Pep?"

"Creo que podríamos tener un problema". Ella trató de abordar esto tan inocentemente como pudo. "¿Recuerdas al tipo con el que tuve audiencia la otra noche?" Pimienta se mordió el labio.

"¿A dónde vas con esto Pepper?"

"Bueno, mi ex fue despedido por él el otro día. Y descubrí que mi ex vendrá a buscarme esta noche... aquí. Y si ese hombre estará aquí, lo hará -"

"Quédate aquí, Pepper. Lo tengo bajo control". Happy se maldijo en silencio.

Pimienta comenzó a protestar. "Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar mi oración".

"Ese hombre con el que tenías una audiencia es el dueño del lugar, Pepper. Créeme cuando te digo que lo tengo bajo control".

Los ojos de Pepper se ensancharon.

¿El dueño del lugar?

Tony la observó durante semanas. Se sentó en la parte de atrás como un gran misterio durante semanas y ahora, ¿acaba de enterarse de que era el dueño de este lugar?

Su mente ni siquiera podía procesar lo que estaba pasando. Todo lo que importaba era que ella necesitaba subir al escenario y necesitaba ganar dinero.

No le importaba cómo tenía que hacerlo.

Ella rápidamente cambió su ropa en un conjunto de lencería de encaje blanco. Una vez que su nombre fue llamado, rápidamente se dirigió al escenario.

Esperó a que empezara la música antes de empezar a bailar.

Ella sabía que Tony la estaba observando.

Pepper sintió que la observaba y estaba segura de que iba a darle un espectáculo por mentirle.

Poco a poco comenzó su rutina y en segundos vio a Tony en la esquina. Tenía un cigarrillo colgando de su boca. Su mirada gritaba peligro.

Pepper lo ignoró.

Poco a poco se abrió camino por el polo recibiendo una generosa cantidad de dinero de los hombres en el frente.

Rápidamente, se desabrochó el sostén,liberando sus pechos de sus confinamientos.

* * *

Tony miraba desde lejos. Una vez más, lista para matar a cualquier hombre que la siguiera mirando como si fuera un encuentro.

"Sr. Stark?" Su asistente se le acercó.

Tony levantó la mano. "Ahora no."

Tony golpeó sus manos contra la mesa.

Tenía que parar esto ahora.

"Cierra esta mierda. No le pago a esa chica por esto". Su ayudante parecía desconcertado. "Me escuchaste, AHORA".

Se puso de pie y caminó directamente hacia la parte posterior del vestidor, pero primero se encontró con Happy.

"¿Te lo ha dicho?" Happy lo miró con preocupación.

"¿Me dijo qué?" Él le entrecerró los ojos.

"Ese tipo, Killian está aquí. Está mirando a Pepper".

"Mierda." Decidió que cuidaría de Pepper más tarde. Killian sería un problema más grande. "Haz que los el equipo de seguridad se deshaga de él".

Happy asintió y salió del vestidor.

* * *

Tony se volvió hacia un Pepper muy furioso y muy desnudo que entraba en la habitación. Trató de mantener sus ojos en su cara. Peo era casi imposible.

A la mierda

Killian podía esperar.

"¡Tú!" Ella lo señaló. "¡Me mentiste!"

"¿Cómo te mentí, Pep?"

"¡No me llames Pep! No me conoces así". Ella furiosamente se apoderó de él. "¡No me dijiste que eras dueño de este lugar!" Ella le gritó. "Y mi acto fue interrumpido por segunda vez esta semana. Ahora estaré atrasado con mis cuentas durante dos meses". Ella rápidamente envolvió una bata alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Te dije que vinieras a trabajar para mí". Le dijo con calma.

"Al parecer, ya lo hago, gilipollas!"

"Pimienta. Por favor, cálmate". Trató de calmarla.

"No Tony. ¡No me calmaré!"

Tony permaneció en silencio.

Él estaba sorprendido.

Ella solo lo conocía como el Sr. Stark. Nunca le había dicho que lo llamara Tony. Lo hizo en el pasado, pero él lo sabía poco a poco, pero seguramente él estaba llegando a ella.

"No me mires así". Ella se cruzó de brazos.

"Yo - yo-"

"Y ahora tengo una migraña. Entonces, si me disculpan, tengo un ex esperándome afuera que probablemente quiera matarme porque -"

"No te vas a ir con él". Le dijo a ella.

"No me voy contigo tampoco".

"Te vas con alguien y puedo decirte que no es esa persona".

"Trabajó para ti, sabes". Ella rápidamente comenzó a empacar sus cosas alrededor de su vanidad. "Vino a verme el otro día. Me dijo que trabajaba para ti".

"Sé que lo hizo. Lo despedí".

"Y él está enojado".

"Estaba robando de mi compañía, Pepper".

Ella levantó las manos en defensa. "No lo estoy defendiendo. Solo estoy diciendo lo que él me dijo".

"No te vayas con él". Él le suplicó. "Seré honorable y te llevaré a casa directamente a casa. Simplemente no confío en ese tipo".

"Ya somos dos." Ella se encogió de hombros recogiendo su bolso. La siguió hacia la salida trasera.

"¿Por qué tienes un lugar como este de todos modos?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Vio la ganancia".

Pero eso no era cierto en absoluto.

Lo compró por ella. Todo lo que hizo fue por ella. Y tan pronto como ella estuviera fuera del club de striptease, él vendería el lugar.

Pero por ahora, en lo único en que se enfocó en la nueva amistad que en la forma de la mujer de su pasado.

* * *

**Continuará…**

_**Espero que aún estén conmigo en esta historia. Queda un viaje divertido por contar. **_

_**Como siempre he dicho: Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. Tú opinión es importante para mí. **_

_**Incentivo al escritor por publicar rápido. Comentario, comentario. **_

_**¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? **_

_**Espero sus opiniones al respecto. Siempre me ha gustado escuchar sus teorías. **_

_**Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es válido… **_

_**Ayúdenme a mejorar. **_

_**Saludos. Nos leemos. **_

_**Un abrazo. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola a todos. **_

_**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. **_

_**Los invitó a leer mis otras historias. **_

_**Acoto que todos los personajes pertenecen a **__**Marvel**__**, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir. **_

**Los invito a leer mis otras historias de Iron Man. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene violencia.**

* * *

Pepper cerró de golpe la puerta en la cara de Tony en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Ella no podía creer lo imbécil que era ese hombre.

Sintió otra punzada en el costado de su cabeza cuando tomó asiento en la isla. Pepper no encendió las luces y tampoco estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Ella no entendió estos dolores de cabeza o por qué ocurrieron... simplemente lo hicieron.

Comenzó a regresar a su habitación cuando sintió que dos manos la agarraban de la cintura. Ella intentó gritar, pero el extraño le tapó la boca con la mano.

"No hables, cariño".

Fue killian, joder.

"Sabía que estabas jodiendo a Stark". Él acusó. "Me despidió porque te estaba jodiendo". Él la tiró a la pared haciendo que Pepper se golpeara la cabeza.

"Eres una perra tan estúpida. No puedo creer que me haya quedado contigo tanto tiempo". Corrió hacia ella y la levantó por los hombros. Pepper apenas podía sostenerse.

"Levántate." Él le ordenó mientras sacudía sus hombros.

"Killian, por favor, No..." Él la abofeteó en la cara.

"Arruinaste mi vida, idiota. Ahora arruinaré esa bonita cara tuya". La levantó del suelo y con un puño la derribó.

Todo se volvió negro.

Pepper nunca supo si alguna vez realmente sintió paz. Tal vez hubo un momento, pero seguramente lo que ella había sentido en los últimos años nunca se sintió tan tranquilo como este.

Se sentía como si estuviera flotando en su propio cuerpo una vez que Killian la golpeó.

Era como ver una película mientras miraba su propio cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

Parecieron solo unos segundos hasta que alguien atrapó a Killian en el acto.

Ojalá ella hubiera podido aguantar un minuto más.

* * *

**Unos minutos antes...**

Él sabía que algo estaba mal.

Lo sintió en la boca del estómago.

Había salido de la casa de Pepper hacía diez minutos. La acompañó hasta la puerta para garantizar su seguridad, pero algo seguía sintiéndose mal.

Tomó su móvil para llamar a Happy. "¿Qué has sabido de Aldrich?"

Feliz se quedó en silencio.

"Es más peligroso de lo que habíamos anticipado, Tony".

"¿Qué diablos quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que acabó con dos porteros. Eso es lo que quiero decir".

"¿Para qué diablos te pago, amigo? ¿Quieres decirme que ese estúpido pequeño imbécil noquearon a los guardias?"

"Él los mató".

Tony estaba en silencio.

"¿A dónde fue él?"

"Lo estoy siguiendo ahora. Creo que se dirige a Pep -"

Tony colgó el teléfono. No había manera de que dejara que ese pedazo de mierda sin valor echara una mano sobre Pepper... su Pepper.

Rápidamente sacó su teléfono y llamó por refuerzos. Rhodes respondió en el primer timbre.

"James, ¿puedes ir a casa de Pepper, ahora?"

"En ello, hombre".

Sabía que estaría allí dentro de diez minutos sin preguntar. Tony no llamaría si no fuera importante. Eso es lo que pasó.

Corrió contra el tiempo para llegar al apartamento de Pepper y cuando llegó notó que Happy no estaba allí, pero vio el auto de Aldrich.

"Mierda." Murmuró mientras corría hacia el edificio de apartamentos.

No le importaba si tenía que quemar todo el asunto. Subió las pesadas escaleras hasta que se detuvo frente a su puerta.

Estaba ligeramente abierto, así que se abrió paso.

Lo que vio casi lo dejó sin aliento.

Tony Stark nunca se había sentido tan mal preparado en toda su vida.

Killian Aldrich estiró la cabeza y miró a Tony, sonriendo. Ese maldito bastardo tuvo la audacia de sonreírle.

Cuando miró detrás de Killian vio un rastro de sangre y el cuerpo inerte de Pepper en el suelo.

Sus ojos se volvieron negros y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Se lanzó sobre Aldrich sin pensarlo y lo tiró al suelo. Rugieron por solo un segundo cuando fue recibido por el resto de su grupo.

Aldrich fue arrancado de su abrazo mortal. Tony solo podía parpadear, la rabia se colaba por todo su cuerpo.

"Ya he llamado al 911". Happy le informó mientras sostenía a Aldrich tratando de mantenerlo quieto. "Pero antes de que llegue la policía..." Soltó a Aldrich por un segundo antes de golpearlo directamente en la cara. "Eso es para sacarme de la carretera". Le dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que se golpeara la espalda contra la pared. "Y eso es para Pepper".

"Ve a ella." James instó a Tony.

Él tenía tantas ganas de golpear la cara de Aldrich por lo que le hizo a ella, pero sabía que Pepper lo necesitaba más. Tendría que hacer ese sacrificio porque la amaba.

Se dirigió con cuidado hacia Pepper, pero no la tocó.

Su sangre estaba en todas partes, pero él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no manipular su cuerpo. Ella ya sufría de amnesia y él temía por el daño que Aldrich le había causado.

* * *

Tony se quedó con ella.

Él se quedó con ella durante tres días y ella todavía no se había despertado.

Sus amigos, familiares y todos habían estado dentro y fuera durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí.

Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra.

No hasta hoy.

"La doctora piensa que ella se despertará pronto". La madre de la pimienta, dijo. "Todas sus pruebas fueron notables"

"Lo sé." Le dijo a ella. "He estado aquí todo el tiempo, Amanda". Trataba de no irritarse, pero era difícil ver a la mujer que amaba en la cama de un hospital y al hombre que quería matar demasiado lejos de su alcance.

"Tal vez deberías ir a casa y dormir un poco". Ella sugirió. "Cuando Pepper se despierte, no te quiero -"

"Déjalo en paz Amanda".

Ella suspiró. "Ella ya no te conoce, Tony".

"Ella me recordará". Él prometió.

"Tony, honestamente creo que solo necesitas alejarte. Nos estás poniendo en una situación difícil, a ella e incluso a ti. No es..."

Él la cortó de nuevo.

"Amo a tu hija, Amanda. Si te sientas aquí y me dices que tu propia hija no vale la pena, entonces me disgustas". Se levantó y fue a salir de la habitación.

"Sin embargo, tomaré tu consejo". Le dijo a ella. "Me iré a casa a dormir un poco, pero cuando tu hija se despierte, vendrá a vivir conmigo".

"Tony no creo...

"Puede que seas un sheriff, pero te aseguro que no puedes protegerla como puedo y no importa lo que sientas por mí, ella me amaba y lo hará de nuevo, eso lamentablemente es algo que tú no puedes negar aunque trates de hacerlo.". Amanda permaneció en silencio, pero Tony continuó hablando.

"La gente de Killian vendrán por ella, tú lo sabes."

Amanda bajó la cabeza.

"¿Esto está bien contigo?" él resoplo dándose la vuelta, Tony realmente no le estaba pidiendo permiso.

**Continuará… **

_**Espero que aún estén conmigo en esta historia. Queda un viaje divertido por contar. **_

_**Como siempre he dicho: Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. Tú opinión es importante para mí. **_

_**Incentivo al escritor por publicar rápido. Comentario, comentario. **_

_**¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? **_

_**Espero sus opiniones al respecto. Siempre me ha gustado escuchar sus teorías. **_

_**Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es válido… **_

_**Ayúdenme a mejorar. **_

_**Saludos. Nos leemos. **_

_**Un abrazo. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a todos. **_

_**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. **_

_**Los invitó a leer mis otras historias. **_

_**Acote que todos los personajes pertenecen a **__**Marvel **__**, solo me baso en sus personajes **__**for write **__**.**_

**Los invitamos a leer mis otras historias de Iron Man.**

* * *

**Despertar.**

Ella estaba en un estado de ensueño. Pimienta quería estar en un mundo sin violencia.

Quería estar libre de Killian y todo el daño que siguió.

Hubo un momento en que ella había pensado que podría haber amado. Él no siempre fue así con ella.

La relación comenzó normal. Él era un chico malo y ella ansiaba ese dominio que él representaba.

Lentamente comenzó a quitarle el control.

Conocí a Diana, su mejor amiga a través de MC en el que estaba involucrado. Sabía que una vez que estaba dentro, estaba completamente atada.

Cuando ya se haya tenido suficiente, no se ha tenido en cuenta aún más.

Tal vez debería haber ido a la policía. Tal vez debería haber pedido ayuda a su familia, pero no pudo.

Killian habría matado a su familia y sabía que a la policía no era una opción.

Pimienta estaba asombrada de lo que ocultaba durante tanto tiempo.

Las únicas marcas que Killian había tenido en su cuerpo eran las que no eran visibles a los ojos. En su mayoría fue por su torso y dejó marcas en sus brazos.

Ella podría manejar el abuso físico, pero él la desgarró emocionalmente.

Nadie sospechó una cosa, para cuando ella tenía el trabajo en Rosy Cheeks, Stark había estado libre de su voz durante unas semanas.

Ella les había dicho todo lo que había dejado solo porque él hacía trampa.

Estaba lejos de la verdad, pero sonaba mucho mejor que "Mi novio me golpea y me engaña".

Ella sabía que el novio de Diana también tenía el mismo nombre que ella.

"Pep. Simplemente no puedes alejarte de un tipo así. Está locamente obsesionado contigo, chica. Te conozco -"

"Él me golpeó, Diana. Y Richard también te golpea a ti. No lo niegues".

"Son lo mejor que vamos a conseguir, nena".

En este estado de ensueño.

El sonido de los fuertes pitidos la despertó de su sueño. Ella comenzó a funcionar de repente una luz brillante la obligó a abrir los ojos.

Su visión era borrosa al principio y no podía distinguir al hombre que estaba flotando sobre ella.

Levantó la mano y la colocó a un lado de su cabeza tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza por la tensión que estaba comenzando a aparecer.

Una vez que su visión se centró en el hombre que tenía delante, sus pensamientos literalmente iba a ser un tema.

"¿Sra Stark?" El hombre en bata blanca le dijo a ella. "Soy el Dr. Salvatore. Estoy aquí para cuidar de usted".

Pimienta gimió de nuevo, no podía hablar y no estaba seguro de qué llamas por ese nombre.

No era su nombre.

"¿Puede decirme dónde se encuentra, señora Stark?"

Pimienta lo miró todavía incapaz de hablar.

Miró alrededor de la habitación y vio al Sr. Estrella sentado frente a ella. Al instante sus ojos se estrecharon hacia él.

"Sra. Stark?"

A ella no le importaba seguir discutiendo sobre esa idea.

En este momento ella quería que este dolor de cabeza desapareciera.

"Lo siento, doctor. Tengo este terrible dolor de cabeza y no desaparecerá". Ahora tenía dos manos presionando sus sienes.

"Me encargaré de eso, señora Stark". Rápidamente hizo un gesto a la enfermera para la medicina. "¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?"

Ella sabía lo que pasó.

Sabía que Killian la había golpeado tan mal que casi murió, pero nunca lo admitiría.

"No me acuerdo". Ella mintió.

Eso se convirtió rápidamente en la atención de Tony y pudo ver sus puños apretados en sus costados. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?

"Está bien. Te dejaré solo aquí con tu esposo y estaré aquí para ver cómo estás. Haznos saber si necesitas algo". Él le sonrió.

"Gracias". Ella le dijo.

Salió de la habitación dejando un pimiento a solas con Tony.

"¿Qué demonios, Tony?" Ella estaba enojada con él. "¿Por qué me llamas por tu apellido? ¡No estamos casados!"

Se aplica y caminó hacia la cama. Se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano.

"¿Está acostado en una cama de hospital y está preocupado porque el médico la llamó 'Sra. Stark'?" Él se rio suavemente.

"¡Si!" Ella exasperó. "Quiero irme a casa ahora".

"Te llevaré de regreso a nuestro lugar—"

"Volveré a mi apartamento, Tony no contigo". Ella ha tenido su dolor de cabeza. Ella rápidamente retiró su mano de la suya y trató de alejarlo.

Él dio un paso atrás de ella, pero aún permanecía cerca.

"¿Qué te pasó realmente Potts?" Él sabía lo que pasó. Pepper nunca delataría a Killian.

"No me acuerdo". Ella dijo por segunda vez. "¿Pueden todos dejar de preguntarme eso?"

Tony suspiró pasándose las manos por el pelo. Sí, estaba frustrado porque Pepper no lo admitiría, pero no estaba enojado.

Él nunca podría estar enojado con ella.

"Sé lo que hizo Potts". Tony dijo. "Él te lastimó, amor por favor solo déjame ayudarte". Él estaba rogando.

Tony creía que estaba empezando a perderlo.

"No me llames amor. No me llames señora Stark. Ni siquiera sé qué está pasando, pero me voy a este lugar".

Pimienta se movió para levantarse de la cama, pero tan pronto como ella giró sus piernas y se ve, una oleada de náuseas, el golpe.

Tony rápidamente corrió a su lado para sostenerla. "No debes tratar de levantarte, amor. Por favor, vuelve a la cama".

Pimienta agarró sus bíceps con sus pequeñas manos y trató de calmarse.

Su olor se escapó y su primer error fue mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Otra sensación de familiaridad con el golpe.

Ella se siente cómoda en sus brazos y al instante se relajó.

Llevando el dorso de su mano hasta su mejilla, la acarició lentamente.

"Antonio". Ella susurró.

Tony la agarró con fuerza y cerró los ojos como si hubieras luchado en una batalla interna.

Pimienta rápidamente salió de su bruma y Tony la acomodó de nuevo en la cama.

Se compuso, obviamente, se sacudió el momento y se volvió un centinela en la silla.

"El médico dijo que te darías de alta mañana", Tony ahora era formal con ella. "Sé que no quieres quedarte conmigo, pero permíteme encontrar un lugar más adecuado. No puedo permitir que te quedes en tu apartamento. No es seguro". Intentó suplicarle.

"No conozco otro lugar—"

"Con lo que te pago, Potts puedes vivir donde quieras". Él sonrió.

"Yo - no lo sé, Tony. No tendré que devolver el favor, yo-"

"Potts, ya me has dado más de lo que siempre he querido". Dijo con dulzura. "Por favor, sólo deja que te ayude".

* * *

**Continuará… **

_**Espero que aún estés conmigo en esta historia. Queda un viaje divertido por contar.**_

_**Como siempre ha dicho: Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. Tu opinión es importante para mí.**_

_**Incentivo al escritor por publicar rápido. Comentario, comentario.**_

_**¿Qué te interesa este capítulo? **_

_**Espero sus opiniones al respecto. Siempre me ha gustado escuchar sus teorías.**_

_**Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es válido… **_

_**Ayúdenme a mejorar. **_

_**Saludos Nos leemos.**_

_**Un abrazo. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos.**

**Gracias por seguir de cerca está historia, por comentar y por tenerme en sus favoritos.**

**Espero que disfruten este corto capitulo.**

**Los invito a leer mis otras historias de Iron man.**

**Acoto que todos los derechos son de Marvel, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir.**

* * *

_** Vivir. **_

"¿Potts?" Diana dijo. Lentamente entró en la habitación del hospital de Pepper. Diana cerró rápidamente la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó a un lado de Pepper.

"Oh Dios mío." Diana no podía creer lo que vio. "¿Que te hizo?" La cara de Pepper estaba negra, azul e hinchada. Ella trató de ofrecerle una sonrisa a Diana, pero sentía mucho dolor.

"Lo siento mucho." Pepper pudo ver una lágrima caer por la cara de su amiga. "No debería haberte dicho ninguna de esas cosas. No lo dije en serio".

"Diana". Dijo Pepper. "No importa. Nada de eso importa". Ella le dijo. "Estoy libre de él ahora".

Diana la miró confundida pero esperanzada. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El señor Stark". Pepper hizó énfasis en sus palabras. "Me ha estado ayudando".

"¿El señor Stark?" Diana preguntó sorprendida.

"Es difícil de explicar." Pepper comentó mordiendo su labio levemente. "Porque no conozco toda la historia. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que me siento segura con él".

"Pepper, sabes que Killian no va a tomar este insulto a la ligera".

Pepper suspiró. "¿No crees que yo sé eso? ¿No crees que sabía las consecuencias de dejarlo? Lo que me pasó fue un momento de claridad.

"¿Sabes que siempre te amaré, Pepper?" Diana dijo.

"Yo sé eso."

"Pero tuve que entrar a escondidas aquí solo para verte". Ella dijo. "Richard... ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que me haría si se enterara".

"Entonces deberías irte". Pepper le dijo.

"Debería, pero no puedo". Diana se inclinó para abrazar a Pepper.

Cuando Diana se apartó, Pepper acercó su mano a la mejilla de Diana. "No puedo obligarte a dejarlo, Diana."

"Yo lo amo." Ella afirmo tristemente.

"Pero así es como dice el dicho, ¿no? El amor es ciego".

"El amor es ciego." Repitió Diana.

"Cuando dejes de vivir con miedo de él, Diana, llámame". Pepper odiaba separarse de ella.

"No creo -"

"Llámame, Diana". Ella le aseguró con fervor. Quería que su amiga fuera lo suficiente valiente para salir de esa vida llena de dolor. "Y por favor no lo dudes. Te amo demasiado para que te pase lo que me pasó a mí".

* * *

Tony entró en el sótano dentro de la estación de policía y asintió con la cabeza a su jefe de seguridad y a Rhodey.

Alexander Andrews, el ayudante estaba detrás de Aldrich Killian; quien tenía las manos y los pies atados a una silla y un trozo de cinta adhesiva cubría su boca.

Tony no dijo una palabra mientras desenganchaba los gemelos de su traje.

Tony no dijo una palabra cuando se quitó la chaqueta y se remangó las mangas.

Sin embargo, Tony habló cuando colocó sus manos a cada lado de la silla y miró a Killian directamente a la cara.

"¡Lograste romperla!". Los ojos de Killian se abrieron de miedo. "¡Y ahora, te voy a romper a ti!".

Tony dio un paso atrás.

"Quita la cinta de su boca". Tony le dijo a Matt.

Matt quitó la cinta.

"Ella es una jodida burla, Tony". Killian escupió. "No sé por qué coño la quieres tanto".

Tony suspiró. No le hizo gracia el comentario de Killian.

"Mira cómo hablas de ella, Aldrich. Esas palabras muy bien pueden ser las últimas".

"Amenazas vacías". Aldrich gruñó. "Todo lo que escucho es -"

Tony no dudó esta vez. Sacó su arma y lo golpeó en la cara.

"Te aseguro que mis amenazas son muy reales". Tony sonrió de lado. "Y cuanto más rápido aprendas eso, más rápido irá esto".

"No sé con quién coño crees que estás jugando, Stark. Yo soy -"

Tony volvió a sacar su arma y apuntó directamente a la frente de Killian. "¿Cuándo vas a aprender algunos modales?"

"No lo harás". Killian empujó su frente contra la pistola.

Tony se rio. "Tienes razón."

Tony sacó el arma de su frente. Apuntó el arma a su pie y apretó el gatillo.

Killian gritó de dolor cuando la sangre comenzó a acumularse a sus pies.

"¿Ahora dónde estábamos?" Tony preguntó retóricamente.

Killian continuó gritando tan fuerte como pudo.

"¿Quieres que te cierre la boca con cinta otra vez?" Tony preguntó.

Killian se calló de inmediato, pero aún gimió de dolor.

"Si crees que lo que estás pasando es de alguna manera comparable a lo que le hiciste a Pepper, estás muy equivocado".

"¿Quién eres tú?" Killian preguntó.

"Esa es una declaración tan amplia, ¿no crees?" Tony estaba jugando con él. "Soy muchas cosas, pero creo que lo único que debería preocuparte es lo que te va a pasar".

"¿Qué me va a pasar?" él preguntó aterrorizado.

"Vas a desaparecer". Tony sonrió. "Causaste un gran desastre, tanto en tu antiguo lugar de trabajo como en las calles. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que te retiraran de tu puesto".

"¿Qué demonios sabes sobre mi posición?"

"¿Tu compañía quieres decir?" Tony preguntó. "Tu pequeña y falsa compañía arderá por esto".

"Mi compañía crecerá hasta vencer a tu franquicia, Stark y mis hombres al saber que no estoy te mataran".

"Soy tu puto amo, Aldrich". Tony dió un paso más cerca de Killian. "Soy los ojos, los oídos y la jodida alma de esta ciudad. Soy dueño de todo. Soy todo. Serás el polvo de mis zapatos cuando termine contigo".

Killian no habló.

"Ahora, me vas a contar sobre Pepper". Dijo Tony. "Quiero saber cada detalle de tu relación con ella. Quiero saber cada vez que la tocaste, cada vez que la besaste... Quiero saber cada pensamiento que hayas tenido sobre ella".

Tony buscó una silla, luego se sentó frente a Killian colocando su arma contra su pecho. El rubio lo miró con miedo.

Tony luego limpió el arma de un lado a otro limpiando la sangre. "Ensuciaste mi arma". Comentó con su voz ronca.

"Puedes comenzar desde la primera vez que la conociste". Tony volvió a meter la pistola en el bolsillo. Esto le dio un pequeño alivio a Killian, pero sabía que antes de esta noche se encontraría con su fin.

"Y no omitas ningún detalle". Él lo amenazó. "Tengo toda la noche".

* * *

Después de que Diana se fue, Pepper dijo en su cama agarrándose los costados de su cabeza. Estaba golpeando profusamente. Tocó el timbre justo al lado de ella, esperando que la enfermera viniera pronto.

Cuando la enfermera entró en la habitación. Rápidamente le dio a Pepper los analgésicos que necesitaba. Unos minutos más tarde, el teléfono en la mesita de noche sonó a su lado.

"¿Hola?" Pepper contestó el teléfono.

"Virginia." La dulce voz de su madre estaba del otro lado. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Cansado y con dolor". Ella habló honestamente. "No sé cuándo me van a dejar salir de aquí".

"No te preocupes por eso ahora, cariño". Ella la calmó. "Ahora mismo necesito que te mejores y más fuerte".

"Gracias mamá." Pepper sonrió. "Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero." Ella dijo. "Pero antes de irme tengo que decirte una cosa".

"¿Qué pasa mamá?" Pepper preguntó confundida.

"Pidele a Tony que te diga la verdad". Ella le aconsejó.

"Pero mama -"

"Te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí". Su madre le suplicó.

"Pensaré en lo que dijiste". Pepper le dijo. "Pero eso es todo lo que puedo darte ahora".

* * *

**Continuará…**

Ya sabes que hacer.

Deja tu comentario y dime que te pareció.


	8. Chapter 9

Adivinen quien está actualizando hoy...

Lamento la demora.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo.

Debo advertir que este capitulo, tiene una descripción explicita de temas para adultos, así que si no quieren leerlo esperen el siguiente o pueden leer mis otras historias.

En fin. Cruzo los dedos porque esto no sea un desastre.

Como siempre los leo en la sección de comentarios.

Un abrazo.

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Marvel o Iron man.

* * *

"Sólo tuvimos sexo nueve, tal vez diez veces, pero… hay una pausa dónde sus ojos asustados observan el rostro estoico del castaño. "No fue tan bueno… ella no es…

Pero la frase queda atrapada en sus labios, un fuerte golpe silencia sus palabras.

La sangre salpicando en su ropa, es lo único que trae una sonrisa complacida en los labios de Tony.

"Me quedan cuatro balas, Killian. ¿Dónde te dispararé después?"

Él hombre traga, moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

Tony se ríe de eso. El terror en los ojos del rubio es el único premio que obtendrá está noche, así que él se permite disfrutar.

Los gritos de Killian resuenan en la habitación cuando cuatro hombres golpean cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras el castaño hace preguntas concretas desde su cómodo asiento frente a él.

Frente al horrible rubio.

* * *

Horas más tardes cuando él es capaz de lavar la sangre de sus puños, deja que su mente recapitule uno de los momentos más apreciados para él.

Uno que dio pie a muchos más sentimientos encontrados a flor de piel. A más pasión, más entrega y eventualmente amor.

Tony se deja perder, deseando más que nada que ese momento pueda repetirse otra vez.

_Recuerdo 1_

_Está apoyado en la colmena de uno de los balcones del segundo piso, su móvil se aferra a su mano, él está disfrutando la vista. _

_Él tiene esa mirada de estar contemplando el paisaje, sus ojos se abren un poco, y su nariz se arruga ligeramente, como si estuviera procesando el momento. _

_Lo cual es precisamente lo que él está haciendo. Observando desde la distancia una noche estrellada en la playa. _

_Una mujer hermosa de tez blanca con cabellos rojizos y sedosos camina hacia él dando pasos lentos. Tiene unos increíbles ojos azules y una sonrisa que puede eclipsar el mismo sol, además lleva accesorios que destacan el vestido de flores que está usando. Ella se ve insegura. Está a punto de dar vuelta y seguir su camino cuando la voz de Tony la detiene._

_"¡Quédate! El balcón es suficientemente grande para ambos y perderse está vista seria estar loco." La mujer joven sonríe ante su voz y da un par de pasos adelante. Se detiene frente a la siguiente colmena opuesta a la del castaño. _

_Observan la vista por un par de minutos en completa tranquilidad hasta que la voz de Tony se escucha de nuevo. "Esto no es una secta. Si estás aquí en contra de tu voluntad pestañea tres veces. " _

_La mujer se ríe en respuesta levantando las cejas. _

_Tony se encoge de hombros ligeramente divertido con la reacción de la chica. "No eres muy habladora. ¿Verdad?" Ella se sonroja pero sigue sin decir palabra. "Por si no lo sabes, cosa que sería rara en este punto, dado los rumores y el murmullo en todos lados, soy Tony Stark, " susurra divertido. "Sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando el famoso playboy._

_Ella se ríe y él se paraliza asombrado por el hermoso sonido. "En realidad pensaba que eres un hombre muy inteligente. Tony Stark " comenta tímidamente._

_La mandíbula de Tony se abre cómicamente. _

_"Te vi en una exposición de robótica una vez, hace años" Ella trata de mantener la emoción a raya en su rostro pero él puede verla. "La Universidad de Shirakaba se encargó de ser el lugar anfitrión para la exposición de robótica para jóvenes emprendedores, fue el evento más grande en la ciudad. Dejaste impresionado a todo el mundo ¡Fue increíble!" su voz está llena de sentimiento." _

_"Pepper". _

_"Uh… ¿Qué?" Pregunta ella confundida. _

_"Ese es el apodo que te di… por tus pecas." Él sonríe juguetonamente ante el nervioso y sonrojado rostro de la mujer a su lado. "Sigues siendo hermosa." él añade sonriendo. _

_Ella se sonroja cinco veces más. _

_"Te vi en el público, nunca olvidaría a una mujer tan hermosa con esas piernas "él le da un guiño. _

_Pepper sonríe. Y susurra un gracias bastante bajo. _

_"¿Qué tal si te invito un trago?" Él mantiene sus poderosos ojos marrones en ella. Su móvil resuena y él lo observa rápidamente, un ceño se instala en su rostro. Tony suspira. "o ¿Qué tal si me das tu número de teléfono?"_

_Ella se ríe alejándose del balcón. Camina hacia la salida y antes de irse da vuelta para mirarlo. "Algo me dice que no eres de los que llama. " _

_"Algo me dice que está vez lo haré". Responde sin la menor vacilación, pero ella ya se ha marchado dejándolo completamente solo._

**fin del recuerdo**

_Y Tony Stark realmente cumplió su promesa. _

* * *

_Podía escuchar música mientras subía las escaleras, pero por una vez no era la música pesada que solía escuchar Tony... era una música clásica tranquila que parecía calmar su alma. Todavía no podía creer que él fuera tan amable, divertido y caballero con ella. Ella había pasado tanto tiempo escuchando los rumores de pasillo para creer que existía algo más que el playboy famoso. _

_Su puerta estaba entreabierta y ella la abrió para encontrar a Tony mucho más casualmente vestido con pantalones de algodón y un torso desnudo. Al verlo de nuevo envió la lujuria en espiral a través de su cuerpo. Ella lo quería... mal; ella solo tenía que esperar que él también la quisiera, no importa cuán inusual pareciera eso. Estaba sentado en su silla, al lado de la chimenea encendida, cuidando lo que parecía un whisky y abrió los ojos cuando ella entró._

_'Pep.'_

_Él la saludo sin dejar de mirarla por un momento, ofreciéndole un vaso de whisky. Frunció un poco el ceño ante la tranquila formalidad de todo, pero se acercó y recogió el vaso. Tomó un sorbo rápido del líquido ámbar y sintió que el whisky le llegaba hasta el estómago y el torrente le ayudó a fortalecer su resolución._

_Tony se aclaró la garganta haciendo un gesto hacia la silla a su lado. _"¿Cómo has estado? Pensé que sería bueno para ti tener un poco de tiempo libre para ti."

_Pepper escuchó algo en su voz que a menudo no escuchaba de Tony y la hizo mirarlo más de cerca, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras lo hacía._

_Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, pero luego pareció deslizarse hacia un lado y ella lo vio moverse ligeramente como para ponerse más cómodo y, de repente, se sintió confiada._

_"No", ella sacudió la cabeza. '... no es por eso que me invitaste aquí_"_._

_Lo escuchó protestar mientras se bebía el resto del whisky, luego volvió a colocar el vaso y tiró su bolso de noche sobre la silla. Finalmente, se quitó los zapatos y vio a Tony observándola con cautela mientras daba un paso hacia él._

_"Creo que sabías perfectamente bien por qué me invitaste, pero qué... ahora que estoy aquí, ¿te estás poniendo nervioso?"_

_Él se detuvo ante esto. _"_Creo que me conoces mejor que pensar que me pondría nervioso, Pepper solo..._ "

"_¿Solo qué? Ambos sabemos que tomaste ese acto de jefe preocupado más allá de todo. La pregunta es... ¿por qué? Bueno, creo que sé la respuesta._ _"_

_Pepper deslizó una rodilla sobre el asiento al costado de su cadera y luego se estabilizó con una mano sobre su hombro mientras levantaba su otra rodilla para estar a horcajadas sobre él. Todavía había una parte de Pepper que estaba esperando que él la rechazara. _

_Ella se sentó en su regazo y su mirada vagó por él. Él la estaba mirando ahora y ella podía ver una batalla librándose en sus ojos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y había un rubor en sus mejillas y ella podía ver su pecho moviéndose con cada respiración errática que tomaba._

_Era ahora o nunca. Ella movió su mano desde donde descansaba sobre su hombro y lo rodeó alrededor de su cuello para poder acercar su rostro al de ella, mientras se inclinaba para besarlo. Cuando lo había besado antes, había estado reaccionando a él, pero ahora era la instigadora y eso la hacía más tentador. Ella se dio cuenta de sus manos, una que todavía sostenía el vaso de whisky y la otra que ahora agarraba el brazo de su silla._

_Sus labios eran suaves pero principio inquebrantable y ella sintió que la decepción comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella. Luego, de repente, cedió, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y abriendo la boca con la de ella. Poco a poco aumentó en intensidad hasta que se sintió mareada. Ella escuchó vagamente el sonido del vaso de madera cuando él dejó el whisky y luego sus manos se movieron hacia su espalda atrayéndola hacia él mientras su lengua se deslizaba en su boca dibujando un gemido que ella no había esperado hacer._

_Fue como un desencadenante ya que la pasión parecía estallar entre ellos. Sus dedos encontraron la cremallera en la parte posterior del vestido y la bajaron hasta que el material quedó boquiabierto y apenas se quedó sobre sus hombros._

_Se sentó hacia adelante mientras bajó la parte delantera del vestido y comenzó a besarla por el cuello mientras sus manos cubrían sus pechos desnudos masajeándolos y amasando mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por su cabello; ambos sin querer detenerse._

_La sensación de sus manos sobre su piel envió ondas de choque a través de su cuerpo. Ella se echó hacia atrás un poco mientras sacudía desesperadamente su centro contra su ahora obvia erección. Toda la química y la excitación entre ellos creada por meses, volvieron con toda su fuerza para ella, así como aparentemente para Tony._

_Una de sus manos se movió hacia abajo y pudo sentir su pulgar presionando contra la seda húmeda de sus bragas frotando su clítoris y se encontró gimiendo su nombre cuando sintió que su orgasmo comenzaba a crecer, pero no era suficiente, lo quería dentro de ella, todo él._

_Ella se apartó un poco de él para poder alcanzar el trasero de su pijama y obviamente se dio cuenta de sus intenciones porque la ayudó a empujarlos hacia abajo hasta que finalmente pudo envolver su mano alrededor de su miembro erecto. Ahora era su turno de gemir mientras ella lo acariciaba suavemente._

_Sus manos volvieron a sus bragas, pero en lugar de tocarla, ella escuchó y sintió que las rasgaba antes de arrojar el trozo de material al suelo. Significaba que no había más barreras y ella se levantó y lo colocó antes de tomarse su tiempo mientras se deslizaba sobre la gruesa, larga y gloriosa longitud de él._

_Había pasado un tiempo desde que había tenido relaciones sexuales y había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Y además de eso, era Tony, ella lo había deseado por tanto tiempo ahora que nunca había esperado que sucediera... pero aquí estaban los dos y se sentía increíble. Parecían encajar perfectamente._

_Sus manos estaban en sus caderas manteniéndola en su lugar por un momento y ella podía sentir su polla latiendo dentro de ella y sabía que él debía sentirse un poco abrumado, pero estaba desesperada por moverse. Podía sentir que sus músculos internos comenzaban a revolotearse y a tener espasmos cuando comenzó su orgasmo y fue bueno... no pudo aguantar más... y comenzó a balancearse contra él mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo. Ella podría besarlo de nuevo._

_Unos segundos más tarde y ella se rompió, sintiendo oleada tras oleada de placer sobre ella mientras gritaba su nombre. Había llegado tan rápido que era casi vergonzoso, pero sabía que Tony estaba tan cerca de ella como él se hizo cargo de sus movimientos vacilantes; empujándose hacia arriba y hacia ella, gruñendo por el esfuerzo mientras perseguía su propia finalización. Ella se aferró y besó su cuello y él llegó con un profundo gemido y todo envió réplicas a través de su cuerpo, haciéndola querer más. Sintió como si acabara de comenzar a explorar cómo era tener intimidad con él y, sin embargo, ahora, tan pronto, todo había terminado._

_Su rostro descansaba en la curva de su cuello cuando él bajó de su altura y contuvo el aliento; de repente se sintió un poco enferma por el alcohol y los nervios. Había forzado el tema y ahora no sabía si podía manejar las consecuencias._

_Sin decir una palabra, se deslizó de su regazo y silenciosamente se dirigió a su baño para poder limpiarse. Una vez que se arregló el vestido y mordisqueó el baño, se sintió un poco mal salir nuevamente con nada más que aire fresco abajo. Mientras regresaba por la cocina, se preguntó qué tipo de recepción recibiría. Podía verlo de pie frente a la chimenea bebiendo su whisky nuevamente y eso la hizo desesperar por otra bebida... cualquier cosa para aliviar su ansiedad._

_Ella le sonrió a pesar de que él no la estaba mirando ... más bien estaba mirando el fuego parpadeante que comenzaba a extinguirse y se preguntó qué estaría pensando, pero tenía un poco de miedo de preguntar._

"_Oye. Entonces... ¿hay alguna posibilidad de otro?_ "

_Ante esto, levantó la cabeza y la miró con una expresión tan conmocionada que ella se rio ... de repente se dio cuenta de lo que él pensaba que había querido decir._

"_No, quise decir otra bebida... no es que yo... quiero decir... lo haría pero solo..._ "

_Se giró y recogió la jarra de la mesa junto a su silla y luego vertió un poco del líquido dorado en el vaso que ella había recuperado y se lo tendió._

_Ella no quería sentarse con él de pie y comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa por su silencio, además sabía que necesitaba saber cómo se sentía él sobre lo que habían hecho._

"_Entonces... umm... ¿estás bien?"_

_Había vuelto a mirar las llamas y ella lo vio encogerse de hombros y sintió un nudo de miedo en el estómago._

_"¿No lo disfrutaste?" Escuchó el nerviosismo en su voz pero sabía que necesitaba saber._

_Ante eso levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido. _"_Por supuesto que lo disfruté Pepper. Es solo que, es la primera que tengo sex… hago el amor con una persona con la que siento cosas que me vuelven loco, la mujer en la que no dejo de pensar._ "

_Su corazón se detuvo ante esa declaración. _

_Hubo un momento de silencio y luego dejó la bebida y se levantó. Ella puso su mano sobre su brazo. "Yo también siento cosas por ti" _

_En ese momento dejó su bebida y la atrajo hacia él para poder besarla y, a diferencia de los otros besos que habían compartido esa noche, este se sintió lento y lánguido, pero lleno de mucho más sentimiento y emoción. El calor desgarrado de la pasión había sido saciado, pero su necesidad mutua todavía permanecía._

_Es en ese momento cuando los ojos de Pepper se abren, sintiendo como un rubor cubre sus mejillas y su corazón salta erráticamente._

_Un recuerdo. _

_El primero._

_¿Podría haber sido está su vida?_

_Y de ser así, querría ella volver con alguien a quien poco conocía._

_Pepper no estaba segura de la respuesta, lo único que era cierto en este momento era la intensidad de su recuerdo, la suavidad de sus manos al tocarla y su mirada penetrante en ella, que la hacía sentir como una estudiante enamorada. _

_Había mucho más en la mirada del Señor Stark, que solo pasión. Y eso la asustaba y la emocionaba al mismo tiempo._

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**Ya sabes que hacer.**_

_**Dime que piensas de este capitulo.**_

_**Queda un viaje divertido que contar.**_

_**Espero leer sus opiniones, sugerencias.**_

_**¿Que debe hacer Tony para que Pepper recuerde?**_


	9. El principio

**Hola a todas aquellas personas que leen está historia. **

**Lamento el tiempo que han esperado por el nuevo capítulo.**

**Decidí unir dos historias en una, dado a que ambas se tratan de lo mismo.**

**Muchas personas me preguntaron cómo sucedió todo, y esa es una interrogante que trataré de responder a partir de este capítulo y los capítulos venideros, hasta situarnos en el futuro. **

**Espero que disfruten la lectura.**

**Un fuerte abrazo.**

**No dejen de comentar, me encanta saber su opinión acerca de todo. **

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Marvel ni de Iron man, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir mis historias locas.**

* * *

**Cuatro años atrás. Desde el principio.**

* * *

"Pepper" susurró Natasha suavemente.

Estaba sin aliento, el dolor que sentía en todas partes se mezclaba en un nuevo grupo de sensaciones.

"¿Estás renunciando?" La voz de Nat susurró de nuevo, "No te rindas".

"Potts, necesito que te quedes despierta." Una voz diferente parecía preocupada e inquieta mientras un par de dedos estaba sintiendo su pulso: "¿Puedes oírme?".

Ignorando esa extraña sensación de mitad desesperación y mitad dolor que estaba creciendo rápidamente dentro de su estómago, Pepper logró abrir los ojos antes de desmayarse.

Todo le dolía, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía... entumecida. Todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor se sentía irreal.

Eventualmente, Pepper logró abrir los ojos. Las lágrimas borrosas se filtraban, todo lo que podía ver era un tenue blanco más allá de su nariz. Tras un par de segundos, su mente entendió que se encontraba en una habitación de un hospital.

_¿Hospital? ¿Qué pasó?_

Se encontraba de espalda, fue lo primero que ella notó por lo que buscó tratar de darle sentido a las cuatro figuras que estaban al pie en el borde de la cama. Había tres personas que ella no conocía, una mujer y dos hombres. La otra persona era Happy.

Happy Hogan.

Espera un momento. Un Happy más alto, más viejo y más musculoso.

Pepper frunció el ceño. _Eso es extraño._

"Oye, bienvenida de vuelta", saludó la mujer con el pelo corto y los ojos bonitos. "Estuviste casi muerta por un largo tiempo, nos asustaste mucho".

"Natasha" la regañó Bruce.

Los ojos de Pepper se abrieron de par en par: -¡Oh, Dios mío!

_¿Casi muerta? ¿Había ocurrido algo realmente malo? ¿Resultó alguien herido?_

"¿Pepper?" Happy la miró de cerca. "¿Estás bien?"

_Respiraciones profundas, se dijo a sí misma. Pepper respiró hondo y frunció los labios._

_"Pep", ella podía oír las voces gritando._

Voces que no salían de los labios de nadie. Ella frunció el ceño nuevamente, incapaz de distinguir entre la ilusión y la realidad.

_"Pepper, ven conmigo, cariño."_

_"Pepper, ven conmigo, cariño."_

Las voces no se callaban. Era demasiado. Sólo - demasiado. La pelirroja no podía hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y respirar.

"Algo es diferente en ella", se quejó Natasha.

Rhodey le dirigió una mirada preocupada. "Algo está mal." Sus ojos no dejaban a Pepper ni por un solo segundo. "Happy llamar al doctor y a Tony, ¡date prisa!"

_"Potts, ven conmigo, cariño."_

_"Potts, ven"_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos y ella tragó un nudo en su garganta. Sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados, y todo lo que quería era que las voces se callaran. Quería despertar, estaba segura de que estaba dormida.

De repente soltó un sollozo.

"Respira Potts, vamos." La nueva voz era casi hipnótica. Un nuevo hombre.

Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su rostro, acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, solemnes y serios mientras hablaba. Ella parpadeó, aturdida.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de conmoción. "Está bien", él susurró. "Estoy aquí, Pepper. "

Sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en ella, y ella no podía pensar ni moverse. Ella se quedó quieta, mirando a su lado, y ella se esforzó por no estremecerse cuando él se movió para acariciar su mejilla de nuevo. Con el primer cepillo de su pulgar contra su pómulo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Su piel estaba caliente contra la de ella, sólo un simple toque encendiendo algo extraño, pero tan familiar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció así, pero en algún momento, sus labios se movieron de nuevo. "¿Potts?" preguntó, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

Él luce preocupado ahora, pero ella no entiende, no puede procesar lo que está sucediendo. De repente, hay demasiadas cosas en su cabeza a la vez. Hay pensamientos acerca de lo que ella estaba oyendo, o piensa que estaba escuchando, porque podría ser su imaginación, o simplemente un sueño, pero al mismo tiempo no se siente como uno.

Ella le dirigió una mirada interrogante. "¿Te conozco?" Tony había retirado su mano cuando terminó de hablar, y sintió un vacío a través de ella.

Tony se rió de la extraña pregunta besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

Pepper es incapaz de detener un jadeo de asombro. Sus hermosos ojos la tenían innegablemente atrapada en su agarre magnético. Su corazón latía casi desesperado, tratando de entender todo esto.

Él la estaba mirando cariñosamente cuando respondió: "Tony".

Sus ojos estaban llenos hasta el borde con sinceridad mientras pronunciaba cuatro palabras sencillas, agitando efectivamente sus defensas. "¿Te conozco?"

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla, con confusión en su rostro.

Pepper permaneció en silencio, mirándolo amotinada.

Había un viejo entumecimiento furtivo, una sensación de pérdida, de comprensión que lo inundaba. "No". Él negó, sorprendido por sus palabras.

Ella estudió su rostro, observando mientras luchaba con algo dentro, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. "No te acuerdas de mí. " Hay demasiado dolor reflejado en sus ojos marrones.

-"¿No sabes quién soy?" Repitió su declaración, y ella negó con la cabeza.

El dolor es bastante evidente en la forma en que sus ojos no se apartaron de ella cuando dijo que no lo recordaba. Pepper estaba particularmente perturbada.

Él la miraba fijamente, con los ojos vidriosos, llenos de lágrimas. "No te acuerdas de mí. "

Pepper negó con la cabeza, sin saber lo que ella le estaba negando, pero deseándolo lejos de ella, donde el castaño no podía estar disgustado por su exhibición.

Lo que ella decía era verdad, pero ¿por qué ella se sentía como si un peso de mil libras se hubiera instalado en sus hombros?

Tony apretó los labios para comprender, asintiendo mientras daba un paso atrás. La garganta de la pelirroja se secó de repente. Podía ahogarse fácilmente en sus ojos y a ella no le importaría, pero la mirada que él le dio rompió cualquier parte que quedaba de su corazón.

Y entonces ella sólo quería llorar.

* * *

Una especie de torpeza llenaba el aire. Cinco pares de ojos mirándola expectante.

Escuchó sus nombres. Natasha, Rhodey, Bruce. Tony y por supuesto Happy.

-"¿Qué pasa?" Pepper empezó a decir, pero su garganta no la dejaba.

Su boca tenía un sabor horrible, le dolía el cuerpo, y sus oídos sonaban. La vía intravenosa hizo que su brazo se sintiera divertido, pero no de una buena manera.

"Aquí." Bruce ofreció, dándole un vaso con agua.

Bebió con cautela, pero el agua era calmante. Su garganta ya no se sentía tan arenada como antes.

"¿Qué pasó?" Las palabras salieron lentamente de su boca.

Rhodey fue amable regalándole una cálida sonrisa cuando preguntó: -"¿Sabes dónde estás?"

"El hospital", declaró, "En Malibu".

Rhodey sacudió la cabeza. "¿Puedes recordar algo de anoche?"

Ella luchó. Fue confuso. Pero Pepper trató de hacerlo. "Fui a una fiesta con algunos amigos."

"Eso está bien", la voz de Rhodey era suave y tranquila. Sus ojos castaños la examinaron a ella y a los ocupantes de la habitación, demorándose un poco más en Tony.

No podía apartar los ojos de él. Hay algo sobre Tony que ella no puede entender. Se acercó de nuevo a ella con más preocupación en sus ojos, y ella sabía que todo tenía un significado más profundo para él que para los demás. Sin embargo, ella no tenía ni idea de por qué, y no estaba segura de que quisiera saberlo.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar algo más, "Killian estaba allí".

Tony se detuvo inmediatamente, "¿Qué quieres decir?" Su postura se tensó mientras sus ojos se movían hacia ella. Estaba conteniendo una respiración que ni siquiera necesitaba, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

"Estaba en la fiesta de Bambi", ella respiró profundamente antes de exhalar, "Quería salir conmigo"

Tony cerró los puños mientras la miraba.

"¿Que acabas de decir?" susurró Tony, con la mente en blanco.

"Estaba en la fiesta de Bambi, él quería que saliéramos juntos, como en una cita"

"¿La fiesta de Bambi?" preguntó Rhodey mientras sus cejas se arrugaban.

El Coronel estaba seguro de que el cumpleaños de Meena no era hasta diciembre, y el mes actual era febrero.

Los ojos confundidos de la pelirroja se movieron entre los ocupantes de la habitación, "Sí, su cumpleaños."

Rhodey levantó las cejas con una expresión que decía más que cualquier palabra.

Pepper continuó su historia, "Alguien gritó demasiado fuerte." Dijo varias veces mientras su voz se hacía más silenciosa y silenciosa. "Y...luego oscuridad."

Silencio. Demasiado silencio.

El médico eligió ese momento para aparecer.

"¿Qué me pasó? No puedo recordar", ella preguntó lentamente, mirando a Tony otra vez durante la conversación.

"Estabas en un accidente de coche, una fuerte colisión, eres una mujer muy afortunada que ha sobrevivido" Explicó el hombre blanco de cabellos negros. No cualquier hombre. Un Intensivista. El Dr. Hazel, Pepper logró leer en el bordado de su bata blanca, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Perdiste la conciencia y tu corazón se detuvo durante unos segundos, pero nos las arreglamos para traerte de vuelta."

La realidad se vino abajo, pero no podía ser verdad. No podía.

¿Un accidente de coche? No... Eso significa que... "¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde está Megan? ¿Se encuentra ella bien? ¿Está herida? "Pepper exhaló un tembloroso aliento, apretando sus temblorosas manos. Se sentía como si hubiera un agujero enorme en su corazón.

-"Virginia... -comenzó el doctor-.

"¿Dónde está ella? ¿Está herida?, por favor, dígame", Pepper miró frenéticamente al hombre de pelo negro mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

"¿Quién, cariño?" Su voz sonó más baja que antes.

"Megan Phillips", ella suplicó en voz baja.

El rostro de Tony era tan estoico como antes, pero sus ojos contaban una historia completamente diferente.

Megan Phillips, era una amiga de Pepper. La antigua secretaria de Obadiah, una de las personas que lo ayudó en todos sus planes y que murió trágicamente en un incendio.

"¿Estaba allí Megan, Virginia?"

"¿Por qué respondes a mi pregunta con otra pregunta?" Le preguntó al doctor, su voz se volvió mucho más fuerte cuando la rabia entrelazó su tono.

Ella sentía la necesidad de enfatizar su punto. "Ella estaba conmigo en la fiesta"

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, pero el médico lo rompió antes de que pudieran hacerlo ellos mismos.

"No te estreses por eso, probablemente recuperes la memoria dentro de unos días, o existe la posibilidad de que nunca vuelva, este tipo de traumatismo craneal leve puede causar una pérdida transitoria de la memoria. Es bastante común y no es algo de qué preocuparse. Enfocarse en recordar duramente puede hacer que una memoria sea más difícil de recuperar, así que es mejor si permaneces calmada, dejando que todo siga su curso, es una manera de que tus recuerdos puedan volver pronto. "

"No me gusta no recordar. "

"Virginia, escucha a tu cuerpo, tendrás que tomártelo con calma por lo menos unos días, te daremos unos analgésicos para combatir el dolor".

Todo fue un borrón después de eso. Era difícil concentrarse sobre el dolor sordo de su cráneo, pero ella entendió palabras como "traumatismo" antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Tony se estaba impacientando, su mente era un manojo de ideas mientras su corazón se sentía pesado en su pecho.

Respiró profundamente.

Sus manos se movieron un par de veces antes de que su mirada cayera sobre Melissa. Pepper había despertado nuevamente, dándole al doctor la oportunidad de examinarla a fondo. Ahora la hermana de Rhodey estaba a cargo de darle la noticia.

"¿Qué tan malo es?" Las palabras fueron expulsadas.

"El impacto causó dos huesos rotos".

Melissa lo miró y su corazón se sintió aún más pesado ante el silencio.

"¿Qué no me estás diciendo?" Tony cruzó los brazos en exasperación.

La enfermera se frotó la nuca, intentando aclarar todo en una simple explicación. "Con este tipo de accidentes siempre esperamos algunas secuelas, son comunes en estos casos".

"Simplemente dímelo", gritó Tony prácticamente.

Melissa acarició su hombro suavemente, un gesto maternal de consuelo.

"Ella no recuerda, ella tiene pérdida de memoria parcial, todos sus recuerdos son antes del 2001. Ella conoce a su familia, recuerda su nombre ahora junto con algunos otros hechos aleatorios sobre su vida, pero ella no puede recordar nada más."

"¿Es permanente?" Tony le preguntó en voz baja.

"Es muy probable, que sea sólo amnesia a corto plazo, pero existe la posibilidad de que se extienda a pérdida de la memoria a largo plazo, lo que significa que ella no recordará una parte importante de su vida, dependiendo de qué área del cerebro se ha visto afectada. En algunos casos, los recuerdos simplemente regresan cuando menos se espera, pero no puedes obligarla a recordar todo sin arriesgarte a ocasionar alguna consecuencia seria. "

Tony se tocó los labios y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. _Santa mierda, ¿qué se supone que debe hacer?_ Sus palabras eran difíciles de escuchar, dejándolo sacudiendo la cabeza al comenzar a caminar.

"Ella nunca se acordará de mí" Tony dijo, la voz le temblaba tanto como sus manos.

Sus propias palabras se hunden exactamente siete segundos más tarde y Tony sale precipitadamente del hospital.

* * *

Era el silencio que le daba la bienvenida, su cuerpo moviéndose con pesadez al depositar sus cosas en el suelo. Su cabeza era un desastre, tantos pensamientos en desarrollo que estaba seguro de que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Todo por un nombre, _Pepper._

Lo único que le nublaba la mente era ella.

No podía evitar pensar que no la merecía.

Aun así, decir que no le dolía sería una mentira, sus palabras aún le ardían en el pecho.

Se reflejan en su cabeza, sus músculos tensos y en su mandíbula apretada. Durante varios segundos, él estuvo asustado.

_"¿Te conozco?" Ella murmuró._

_**No es hasta que llegas a lo profundo, que conoces quién realmente tiene tu corazón. No sabes cuánto tú cuerpo anhela un simple te amo.**_

Su mayor pesar es que no lo dijo en voz alta que la amaba, y ahora todo se está desmoronando. Como siempre sucede en su vida de mierda. Algo dentro de Tony está fracturado, roto en pedazos, y la mirada en la cara de Rhodey le dijo que podía ver eso.

"¡Eres un idiota, Tony!" Rhodey gritó y Tony no pudo estar más de acuerdo con sus pensamientos.

No era una pregunta. No trató de responder.

Rhodey no se dio por vencido: "No puedes ignorar esto. "

Tony le dirigió su mejor mirada evasiva. Dobló los brazos como un niño petulante, "Por supuesto, mírame."

El coronel rechazó su diatriba con un movimiento de cabeza, "Eso no suena divertido para mí."

Se limitó a rodar los ojos, empezando a hablar de todo durante cinco minutos.

Rhodey soltó un sonido entre la exasperación de aburrimiento: "Podrías por lo menos intentar parecer que estás prestando atención. "

"Pero no lo soy, así que ¿por qué molestarse?" Dijo seriamente, "Mentir es malo, platypus"

"Amigo" Comenzó. "Ella es-"

"Lo sé", Tony gritó exasperado, "Maldita sea, lo sé"

"Entonces deja de pensar en ti. "

"Dios, por favor, no, ¿de acuerdo?" él argumentó comenzando a alejarse de su amigo. "Ella no se acuerda de mí, Rhodes, no recuerda de nadie" susurró Tony suavemente, sus ojos reflejando su desesperación. El coronel podía ver un millón de arrepentimientos y una terrible culpa grabada en la cara de Tony. Le dolía el corazón. "Ella se olvidó de mí, y maldita sea, eso duele como el infierno", Sintió una punzada dolorosa en su pecho y una horrible sensación de hundimiento en el estómago. Su corazón se sentía pesado. "Yo la tuve sólo para perderla de nuevo. Después de todo este tiempo, la he perdido, como de costumbre. Porque esto es lo que siempre sucede, Pepper se lastima y estoy a punto de perder mi maldita mente. "

Rhodey era lo suficientemente inteligente como para guardar silencio.

"Alguien en serio tiene que clavarte el culo a la pared."

"¡Vete!" Dejó salir cuando vio a la pelirroja acercándose. Ella ya no le escuchaba ni se reía de algo ridículo que Rodehy había dicho. La vida es una mierda, observó Tony.

"No voy a ninguna parte" le aseguró Natasha con seriedad. "Y no puedes obligarme " Ella añadió, doblando los brazos obstinadamente.

"Bueno, si vamos a jugar este juego, yo estaba aquí primero."

"Cálmate." Rhodey sugirió, agarrando el brazo del castaño.

"Estoy tratando de hablar contigo, estoy en una misión que tus amigos han llamado intervención", confesó Natasha, "A veces es necesario ver el punto de vista de una mujer. ¿Estás asustado, Stark?" Ella preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Asustado de qué?"

"De que ella te importa demasiado, miedo de verla sufrir por ti, Dios sabe cuántas cosas malas han pasado, cuántas cosas malas hemos pasado, tienes miedo de lastimarla de alguna manera".

Tony dejó escapar un bufido enojado. "Qué profundo de ti Nat. ¿Lo conseguiste en algún sitio web médico? ¿Psicología para principiantes, tal vez?"

"¡Lo digo en serio!"

"¡Yo también!" Él respondió, irritación evidente en su tono, "Soy una persona diferente cuando estoy con ella", termina, ignorando su mirada apreciativa y encogiéndose de hombros. Eso es todo. Lo había dejado salir.

Natasha lo miró, su expresión facial se suavizó y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios: "¿La amas?" Ella preguntó tan suavemente que era casi un susurro.

Sí. Por supuesto que lo hizo, y lo ha sabido desde hace algún tiempo. Mucho antes de que algo ocurriera entre ellos. No respondió, simplemente asintió una vez.

"Si la quieres," comenzó la pelirroja, su voz llamó su atención. "Entonces tienes que arreglar esto. "

"No me lo digas", Tony se burló, fingiendo una sonrisa y aplaudiendo sarcásticamente. "¿Crees que no lo sé?"

"Eres un idiota."

Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó, "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

El coronel pudo ver donde la mente de su amigo estaba a la deriva y colocó una mano en el hombro de Tony.

"Ella te quiere Tony, incluso si ella no puede recordarte. ¡Maldición!", Natasha estaba enojada. "Siempre estuvo allí para ti, Pepper nunca permitió que ninguna de nosotros renunciara a ti, ella creyó en ti. "

Cada nervio de su cuerpo parecía que explotaría con esa afirmación.

"Y ahora Pepper nos necesita, ella te necesita, es una mujer asustada. "

Tony apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo el rápido latido de su propio corazón.

Natasha continuó: "No la dejaremos sola, no me importa si tienes miedo o si te sientes triste, porque maldita sea, ella te necesita y te patearé el culo si no la ayudas".

"Natasha" Rhodey la regañó.

Las lágrimas corren por la cara de Tony, "Ella tiene razón"

"Sólo necesitas un plan para que Pepper se enamore de ti otra vez". Parecía herido pero no discutía con su mejor amigo.

"No vas a renunciar a Stark", hizo una pausa lamiéndose los labios, "No te dejaremos. "

"Uh huh" contestó Tony.

Sus dos amigos sonrieron. Dos sonrisas reales.

-"El plan de cómo hacer que Pepper se enamore de ti, empieza de nuevo. "

* * *

Sus pasos eran lentos y cautelosos, pero él era fiel a lo que él creía, y Tony creía en ella. Ella volvería a él. Él estaría seguro de eso. No pudo detenerse, la miró cariñosamente. Sus desordenados rizos estaban en su rostro, pero él no los apartó. Todo en ella era embriagador.

Él tomó su cara en sus manos suavemente. "Lamentó haber sido un idiota contigo durante mucho tiempo, lamento no haberte apreciado, necesitaba alguien para cambiar mi vida, mi forma de pensar y tú apareciste. Tú me has enseñado mucho y soy consciente de que me falta mucho por aprender". Él dijo en voz alta, pero sólo el silencio oyó su confesión, "No sé a qué, o a quién, le tengo que dar las gracias por haberte colocado en mi camino, pero eres lo mejor que pude haber encontrado. Te he mirado en millones de maneras distintas y te he amado en cada una de ellas".

"Te amo, Pepper Potts".

* * *

**TBC...**

**Pobre Tony... Se arrepiente de todas las veces que la hirió, la hizo dudar de sí misma, hizo cosas por él sin que él le mostrase ninguna gratitud. ¿Tal vez ahora él puede ser la persona que ella deseaba que él fuera sido todo el tiempo? **

**Espero que haya disfrutado leyendo este capítulo. =)**

**Veamos cuantos comentarios puede obtener este capítulo. **

**Si se toma el tiempo para leer, por favor tome tiempo para hacer comentarios.**

**Siéntase libre de hacerme saber lo que piensa. Preguntas, sugerencias, opiniones, todo vale.**

**Te invito a leer mis otras historias.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola.  
Volví.  
No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por tu constante motivación; Es muy agradable sentir que otra persona aprecia tu escritura.  
Lamento la demora, pero soy médico y vivimos en tiempos oscuros. Así que aprovecho el medio para hacer un llamado a la prevención. Estamos en medio de una pandemia, y las medidas preventivas son la clave fundamental para avanzar.  
Por favor, quédese en casa si su país está en cuarentena.  
Manténgase a salvo todos y tenga cuidado.  
Sé valiente y que Dios te bendiga.  
Los invito a leer mis otras historias. Espero que te guste.  
Descargo de responsabilidad: este fanfiction no está escrito con fines de lucro y no se pretende infringir los derechos de autor. Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Iron man.  
Un abrazo, que tengas un buen día**

* * *

Sus claros parpadearon a la memoria anterior haciéndose presa de su mente rápidamente. Ella suspiro tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón.

Tony.

Él había estado allí antes.

Mucho antes del club, mucho antes de todo el asunto de Killian.

Él había estado allí esperando por ella.

Después del accidente que se había llevado su vida.

Por lo que la única respuesta era que él la conocía antes de todo el asunto de la amnesia.

Él realmente la conocía.

Había sido parte de su vida.

Ella tragó mientras sus emociones se hundían en su pecho.

_"Puedes olvidar lo que pasó pero no cómo te sentiste"._

_Alguien dijo que olvidar era una bendición._

_Ella lo creyó por mucho tiempo._

_Solía rogar a las deidades del mundo que la dejaran olvidar._

_Crecer y olvidarse todo._

_Pero nunca sucedió._

_Estaba celosa de lo fácil que era para algunas personas mantener alejado el pasado, mantener a raya los recuerdos. Mantener el dolor a un lado._

_Ahora ella maldijo su destino. Su deseo se había cumplido, pero el dolor no había desaparecido. Era peor, era una especie de media bendición. Una maldición. Una en la que ella había olvidado quién es ella, pero no su pasado. Los recuerdos dolorosos todavía la acompañaban, se aferraban a ella. _

_Podía recordar todos esos momentos y personas que ya no estaban con ella._

Fue un golpe en la puerta y una entrada repentina a la habitación lo que la despertó. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y pánico, evaporándose rápidamente al ver la silueta de la enfermera al lado de su cama.

La mujer con ojos cálidos revisó sus signos vitales y la proporción de las drogas que corrían por sus venas, luego desapareció.

Como todos los demás.

Era una noche nublada. Pepper observó que la lluvia amenazaba con caer en las calles mientras miraba el horizonte desde su ventana.

Su cabeza seguía girando, millones de preguntas estancadas sin respuesta se aferraban a su pecho. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no recordaba a Tony siendo parte de su vida?

Pepper frunció el ceño.

Necesitaba saber qué había pasado. Y la respuesta no estaba dentro de las cuatro paredes de una habitación de hospital.

Pepper necesitaba saber la verdad.

Le llevó quince minutos encontrar su propio bolso y otros quince para vestirse. Una falda de algodón y una blusa lila harían el trabajo.

Pero ella no se detuvo. No hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo firme y su piel sintió el aire frío.

Su mente seguía siendo un desastre. Incluso el taxista notó su condición, pero tuvo la amabilidad de abstenerse de comentar.

Ella se lo agradeció. Ella no respondió preguntas para las cuales no tenía respuesta.

Tampoco no tuvo en cuenta los paradigmas que surgieron acerca de ella. Aunque su mente no parecía recordar el lugar al que se dirigía, su cuerpo vibraba al pasar las calles y encontrarse aún más cerca.

Notable. Muy notable de hecho.

Siete minutos más tarde logró pagar y alejarse de la mirada del hombre.

Desafortunadamente, lo que encontró sola hizo que su corazón latiera más fuerte.

Una casa en medio de un terreno hermoso la saludó.

No fue hasta que sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, que las partes del rompecabezas comenzaron a unirse.

Ella no conocía este lugar, ni siquiera supo cómo le había proporcionado la dirección al taxista.

Pero aquí estaba ella.

Y las letras engranadas en la entrada, solo podían significar una cosa.

Ella conocía la mansión STARK.

Y probablemente lo suficientemente bien para haber llegado hasta allí sola.

* * *

Estaba sentada en la acera, cuando comenzó a llover. Irónicamente, el estado del clima coincidió con su estado actual. Pepper se sintió rota, fragmentada como las gotas de lluvia que corrían por su piel.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Era Tony... Tony con una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

Parecía debatir consigo mismo en el momento en que se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. "¿Y quién en su sano juicio no lo haría?" Pepper repitió en su mente.

Se miraron el uno al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad. Su corazón latía con fuerza al mismo tiempo, preguntándose cuándo iba a lanzarle la bomba. Había algo muy mal en sus ojos vibrantes: esta noche estaban oscuros y tristes. Verla así era agonizante. Quería tocarla, abrazarla y calmarla. Pero parecía frágil, como si el más mínimo contacto la rompiera en un millón de fragmentos.

Tienes que controlarte a ti mismo. Aún no has comenzado y ya estás sobrecargando. Se dijo a sí mismo. Él era su protector. Pero se sentía como su verdugo.

Después de varios minutos se encontró de pie en silencio, cerca de Pepper que estaba sentada en la acera, su mirada se volvió hacia él una vez más, las lágrimas dolorosas se formaron en sus ojos, dándoles una terrible humedad.

"¿Puedo sentarme contigo?" preguntó.

Él no recibió una respuesta de ella. Simplemente lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas, sus ojos tristes y cansados, se veía tan diferente de lo habitual que la visión le causó un dolor inmenso a Tony.

"¿Puedo sentarme contigo?" preguntó de nuevo. Como si realmente necesitara su permiso para hacer algo. Cuando Pepper le indicó que lo hiciera, lo hizo muy rápido, mirándola por un largo momento.

Había lágrimas cálidas corriendo por sus mejillas, podía sentirlas, aunque no se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar. Avergonzada, se secó la cara con el dorso de las manos.

"¿Qué estás... Tuvo que parar y tragar varias veces" ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

"Buscándote, ¿qué más?" Su voz sonaba extraña, una mezcla de profunda agonía y desesperación tratando de ser contenida, esperando ser liberada.

"Estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de aire". Ella respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Tony asintió, mirándola de cerca.

"Necesitas volver al hospital", dijo, sonando más tranquilo pero muy sombrío. Pepper pestañeó con los ojos claros y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No quiero ir al hospital".

Él la miró por un momento, luciendo completamente indefenso. "Potts…"

Parecía tan asustada, tan sola, tan individual, tan dolorida. Como si ella estuviera rota. Además, sus ojos derramaron lágrimas. Parecía tan necesitada de cercanía física que de repente era insoportable para él. Y aunque no lo entendió, él mismo tuvo que acercarse, solo para mantener a los demonios a raya un poco más.

Él se movió hacia adelante acunando su rostro en sus manos, tratando de sonar a la vez dominante y reconfortante mientras le habla: "Shh, mírame".

Él no sabía qué hacer. Él realmente quería estar allí para ella, realmente lo estaba intentando. ¿Pero consolar a alguien más? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que él, Tony Stark, alguna vez consolaría a alguien?

La respuesta le llegó cuando Pepper dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado. Y en un instante los brazos del hombre se aferraron suavemente a ella.

Ella no se escapó, no se retiró, él simplemente miró esos ojos azules desconsolados, sabiendo que había llegado el momento. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla cuando él la abrazó y sostuvo su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos, acariciando su cabello mientras llegaban más lágrimas.

"Shh", susurró, tranquilizándola con suaves toques mientras sus manos corrían por su espalda. "Está bien, todo estará bien", le aseguró.

Sus dedos llegaron a enmarcar su rostro una vez más, y sus pulgares acariciaron suavemente sus pómulos antes de que una de sus manos se moviera hacia su mandíbula, su cuello. Se le ocurrió vagamente que estaba haciendo inconscientemente lo que ella solía hacer para calmarlo, mucho antes de que toda esa locura les ocurriera. "Solo respira", susurró. "Respirar."

Ella susurró entre lágrimas. "Solo... no te vayas".

"No lo haré", susurró de nuevo mientras alejaba el mechón de cabello de sus ojos. "Estoy aquí, cariño"

"Yo solo..." fueron las palabras de Pepper ahogándose. Había calor extendiéndose en el corazón de Tony, uno que se unía al dolor existente. Su control sobre Pepper se apretó mientras trataba de aferrarse a ambos.

Tony le dirigió una mirada llena de tantas emociones que Pepper no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Destellos de recuerdos pasados continuaron invadiendo su mente y un mar de emociones amenazó con escapar de sus ojos. Ella tragó saliva y avanzó, rodeándola con el brazo mientras presionaba su rostro contra su pecho, inhalando el aroma de su colonia. Como por instinto, su otro brazo la envolvió para abrazarla por completo. Había algo en él que olía a comodidad, hogar, seguridad, estar en sus brazos y envuelto en su calor es un hecho que la llevó al borde, las lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a manchar su camisa. Tony la miró, sintiendo la humedad del ardor a través del tejido de su piel.

Se detuvo cuando Pepper enterró su rostro en su pecho. "Lo siento" fue la única respuesta que Tony pudo dar.

Pepper lo miró a los ojos, preguntándose si sus ojos eran una imagen reflejada de ella. Él también era diferente. Estaba roto como ella.

Renunciando a sus propios instintos de alejarse de él, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aferró a él como si no hubiera un mañana, porque parecía que no lo había.

Finalmente, su respiración finalmente disminuyó, y Tony sintió que se relajaba. Estaba tan aliviado que sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso real del pecho.

"¿Potts?"

Pasaron unos segundos, y luego finalmente abrió los ojos, el increíble bebé marrón mirándolo.

"Hola," se rio entre dientes.

"Hola." Ella también sonrió débilmente, y él nunca había querido besarla más que en ese momento.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

La tomó en sus brazos, sosteniéndola fuertemente contra él una vez más. Ella sintió la presión de sus labios contra su cabello antes de que él susurrara tan silenciosamente que apenas podía escucharlo. "Estarás bien"

Y en ese momento, fue cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de algo que había sabido todo el tiempo. Nunca lo había admitido antes, al menos no hasta el día en que la perdió.

Tony Stark realmente amaba a Pepper Potts.

_**Continuará…**_  
**Espero que estés conmigo en esta historia. Hay un viaje divertido para contar.  
¿Qué piensas?  
¿Alguna sugerencia para nuevas situaciones?  
Si se toma el tiempo de leer, tómese el tiempo para comentar.  
No dudes en decirme lo que piensas. Preguntas, sugerencias, opiniones, todo vale.  
Besos y abrazos.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola. ¡De nuevo estoy de vuelta!**_

_**Gracias por sus increíbles comentarios. Realmente los publicados, son un motivador importante a la hora de escribir.**_

_**Espero les guste este capítulo. Nos acercamos al fondo oscuro.**_

_**Los invito a leer mis otras historias. **_

_**En fin. **_

_**Ya sabes qué hacer. **_

_**Dirígete a la sección de comentarios y escríbeme.**_

_**No soy dueña de Marvel o Iron man, solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_A veces, la persona que menos esperas es capaz de poner tu mundo de cabeza en un instante, y tienes miedo de saber que tu corazón está en manos de alguien que no eres tú._

_Asusta mirar hacia atrás y comenzar a comprender de dónde provienen todos los sentimientos y el apego. ¿Fue espontáneo o fue cuando esa persona te miró?_

Pero sabía que no importaba tener miedo de intentarlo, porque si su corazón podría emocionarse solo al escuchar su voz o sentir su presencia, entendía que nada en el mundo era mejor que estar envuelto en sus brazos y sentir el apego. ... esa suave y lenta caricia de su mano para descansar sobre su cintura. Fue esa sensación la que hizo que el mundo dejara de girar por un minuto. Fue ese hormigueo cuando vio sus ojos revolotear a la luz, y su sonrisa dorada volvió a conquistar su pecho. Esa fue la reacción química que escuchó, que estaba sintiendo, ahora al aclarar sus pensamientos y analizar lo que realmente significa la palabra amor. Fue una oportunidad, fue sinceridad, emoción, sorpresa, y eso es exactamente lo que Tony Stark debió haberle gritado a Pepper Potts.

Que él no estaba realmente seguro de hacia dónde llevaría el camino, que ella podría odiarlo mañana, pero que él hoy la amaba, como nunca antes había amado a nadie. Ese miedo todavía estaba allí, pero no era un miedo malo, solo un incentivo que hizo pensar que no quería perderla, que quería estar allí para ella.

Por eso seguía pasando los dedos en círculos silenciosos por su espalda. Su abrazo fue cálido y gentil. Algo que de alguna manera trajo paz a su propio mundo deshecho. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, y pronto se dio cuenta de que había tenido un sentimiento nervioso, tanto que el latido de su propio corazón tronado en sus oídos.

Tony hizo un esfuerzo por recuperarse.

"¿Te apetecen unas papas fritas?"

Pimiento frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"No creo que haya comido una comida adecuada en todo el día y es de conocimiento común que la comida ofrecida por el hospital no es realmente comestible", él él.

El sentimiento de déjà vu vino a él. Y Tony estaba en un punto de encontrar una nueva excusa cuando Pepper controlaba las cejas, con un brillo en los ojos. "Adelante; no dejes que te detenga"

Tony soltó un suspiro emocionado.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer. Mierda.

él tenia que irse, necesitaba salir de la comodidad que ofrecía su propia casa.

* * *

Él estaba a su lado mientras caminaban, ella no dijo nada más y él no se atrevió a decir nada que pudiera desencadenar más lágrimas.

No queríamos dejar de mirarla, ni siquiera cuando sentados en su auto descapotable. No pudo evitar notar sus expresiones de sorpresa mientras miraba las calles, la arruga de su frente mientras pasaba por un lugar que consideraba desconocido. Él notó la mueca de sus labios cuando encontró perdida en lo que él encontró que era un recuerdo.

No podría mantener su mirada lejos; ella era dolorosamente tangible a su lado. Su cercanía era un recuerdo que él tuvo que casi había perdido.

Quería tocarla. Tan mal

Esto era algo que nunca había experimentado antes, este ímpetu, la inquebrantable necesidad de consolar a alguien.

Consolarla

Por un momento se miraron el uno al otro. Tony sacudió su cerebro para tratar de descubrir qué estaba pensando.

Ella pareció leer sus pensamientos. "Es extraño. Se siente como ver la ciudad por primera vez". Ella hizo una pausa. "Y al mismo tiempo hay cosas similares. Cosas que recuerdo".

Tony parecía genuinamente perplejo por un momento.

"Eventualmente tus recuerdos volverán. Trata de no abrumarte, Pepper".

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?"

"Pensé que necesitabas una persona para hablar". Él respondió con una voz tranquila, aunque su rostro era grave.

Ella no dijo nada, pero por la forma en que miró, sabía que quería hablar con él. Sus ojos se detuvieron en las comisuras de su boca, aparentemente buscando una sonrisa, pero ella tenían mirándolo. Ese lirio de mariposas, que no tenía sentido en años, parecía, luchando contra su estómago. Una batalla que desafortunadamente sufrió pérdida de estómago.

"Pepper, puedo escuchar tu cerebro corriendo horas extras extras".

Ella incló la cabeza nerviosamente "" Yo ... siento que estoy un poco loca, después de todo lo que ocurrió con Killian "

Podía sentir su ansiedad y respondió animándola. "No hay nada que puedas decirme que suene loco"

Sus labios se torcieron y sacudió la cabeza en comprensión.

"Háblame, Pepper", murmuró mientras extendía su mano y gentilmente la tomaba de la mano. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba decidido a seguir sus instintos.

Su mano no se apartó de él. Era la cuarta vez en tres días que daba gracias a los cielos. Debe haber convertido en un hombre de fe.

"Me temo que voy a descubrir que he sido una persona terrible". Ella tragó saliva, apartándose de él instintivamente. "Que todos me odian. Que mis sueños no se han cumplido. Que estoy atrapada en una vida que me hace infeliz" Estaba mirando su camisa, evitando el contacto visual, como si estuviera demasiado nervioso para mirarlo. "Tony, me temo que me convierta en la persona que nunca quise ser".

Después de un momento de silencio, volvió a hablar.

"No hay nadie en este mundo que pueda odiarte, Pepper Potts". Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante como si estuviera a punto de contarle un secreto. "Eres una mujer talentosa, apreciada y reconocida en un campo dominado por hombres". Él se rio un poco, tratando de calmarla, pero cuando ella no reaccionó, intentó. Su voz era tranquila y suave. "Eras un apasionado en tu área, tanto que te encantaba enseñar. Incluso a ese grupo de idiotas que se hacen llamar tus aprendices. Estoy seguro de que tienes una buena vida, pimienta".

"Wow, ¿todo eso? ¿Nada malo?" bromeó ella.

Parecía divertido. "Tu sentido del humor es realmente serio"

Ella se rio, a pesar de que la conversación fue seria. Pimiento culpó al cansancio que gradualmente comenzaba a hacerse cargo. "En serio, yo ..." murmuró ella.

"No te preocupes, Pepper", susurró en voz baja antes de elegir las palabras exactas que tuvieron que escuchar, como siempre hizo. "Una mujer excepcionalmente fuerte como tú puedes superar cualquier cosa"

La confianza en su voz la asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa. "Gracias Tony"

* * *

El lugar estaba extrañamente desierto, extrañamente era era miércoles por la noche.

Fue una mezcla entre acogedor y rústico. Varias mesas simples estaban repartidas por la habitación, así como una barra de madera oscura que contenía cinco sillas altas. La habitación estaba llena del agradable olor a madera, pino y menta. La música suave sonaba en el fondo, nada demasiado pesado.

Sabía que a ella le gustaba este lugar. Le recordaba a su padre. La hizo sentir como en casa.

"No te tomaré por alguien a quien le guste este tipo de lugares", dijo Pepper con escepticismo, sentándose frente a él.

"Una vez alguien me dijo que probara cosas nuevas". Él sonrió. Una de esas sonrisas especiales que le resisten. "Hay algo en este lugar que me parece fascinante".

"Deben ser una persona importante, si sigues sus sugerencias".

Tony se tomó un momento para responder. Cuando finalmente abrió la boca, también lentamente.

"Ella es."

Pepper lo miró, aunque no pudo agregar nada a la conversación.

Tony tuvo la amabilidad de decir una broma, solo por su propia tranquilidad.

"La pérdida de memoria es el premio en el fondo de cada botella de whisky".

Pimiento se rio.

"El médico cree que volverá a entrar en mi vida, conducirá a la activación neuronal y me permitirá recordar todo. Dado que el cerebro forma nuevas vías neuronales, ayudar al crecimiento del circuito neuronal le permitirá crear conexiones con otras vías". Ella lo miró con resignación, dejó escapar un suspiro. "Podría tomar un tiempo".

"Un diario", dijo Tony de repente.

"¿Umm que?" Dijo Pepper.

"Él aprendió un par de testimonios de personas que han experimentado amnesia postraumática, su condición se ha reducido drásticamente con el uso de cuadernos personales, diarios". Habló como un experto en el tema. "Fred Camper, de cincuenta y siete años, un hombre de familia y trabajador de la industria farmacéutica holandesa, fue víctima de una colisión hace dos años. Margaret Holland, veinticinco años. Amante de la fotografía y el modelo a tiempo completo. Accidente automovilístico . Tres hace años. Hugo Perkins, veinte años, estudiante de economía en la Universidad de Harvard. Accidente de motocicleta, hace un año y cinco meses ". Su voz sonaba un poco ronca por ahora. "Todos han descrito sus experiencias de manera fragmentada en los cuadernos durante un período de tiempo entre seis meses y un año.

Pepper permaneció en silencio, pensando en sus palabras. Claramente había hecho un esfuerzo por investigar en línea. Y tomándose la molestia de leer todos esos testimonios para ella.

De alguna manera, eso hizo sentir apreciada.

Apreciado por un hombre al que apenas conocía.

Un hombre cuyos ojos marrones podemos desafiar el mundo y hacer que los ejércitos se sumerjan en la guerra.

Pepper no estaba seguro de por qué Tony estaba interesado en ella. Era alguien que probablemente tenía mujeres haciendo cola para él, si el aspecto de las camareras y las clientas era alguna indicación.

Había algo allí, algo sobre sus modales que ella no podría identificar. Pero la hizo sentir extraña.

Sus ojos apartados de la taza de té escaldaban sus manos y se volvieron para descansar sobre él.

Él le estaba sonriendo, casi como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando. Dios, esperaba que él no desarrollara telepatía ni nada. Ella no se sorrendería.

"Creo que los diarios personales son una idea increíble", dijo rápidamente, insegura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él había hablado.

Él asintió con la cabeza, silenciosamente complacido por su gratitud.

"Sería bueno para mí saber otras cosas también, sobre ti y sobre mí ... quiero decir ..." Se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada.

Él rio. "¿Tú y yo qué?" él dijo.

Ella sonrió y Dios mío, él amaba su sonrisa. La había estado esperando por lo que parecían años. Sintió los músculos de su rostro contraerse, apretarse, mientras su boca se ensanchaba. Ahora estaba sonriendo. Nunca se había visto sonreír antes; Probablemente parecía tan ridículo como su amor por Pepper. Pero debajo de todo, había una sensación increíble. No había mejor sensación que verla sonreír.

"¿Cómo nos conocimos?" ella respondió con curiosidad.

La lengua de Tony se deslizó para humedecer sus labios.

Había una historia allí, sin duda. Ella lo miró pero él solo buscó las cejas.

"En mi compañía. Industrias Stark. Trabajamos juntos".

Ella bajó la mirada. "¿Eres un gerente comercial?"

Él sonrió de lado. "Ni de cerca. Soy ingeniero. Tú eras mi asistente".

"¿Así que te ayudaba con tus experimentos locos?"

"Exactamente", dijo. Él le permitió una de sus repentinas sonrisas.

"Eres divertido".

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido". Se encogió de hombros

La camarera les trajo la comida y se detuvieron, poco especificados para compartir su conversación privada.

"Espero que la comida aquí sea mucho mejor que la del hospital", dijo Tony.

"Tengo que decir que huele delicioso". Ella sonrió agradecida mientras daba un mordisco. "Y sabe aún mejor. Eres un salvavidas".

La cara de Tony estaba llena de inocencia. "'Ahorrador de vidas' aparece bajo 'habilidades especiales' en mi currículum".

El pimiento estaba orgulloso de no haber sonrojado por ello.

* * *

Era extraño, pero ella podría adivinar sus movimientos. Incluso sin mirarlo, podría ver su mirada fija en ella, por lo que preocuparse era casi una caricia. Por un momento determinado en volverse hacia él y tener cuidado de su mirada hasta que él se alejara, pero ella cambió de opinión y rechazó esa satisfacción.

"¿Tony?" Ella respira su nombre como si fuera sagrado. "¿Cómo sabías que estaba fuera del hospital?" Pepper lo estudió detenidamente mientras esperaba su respuesta. Cuando él no respondió, ella respondió: "¿Por qué me establece buscando?"

Era su turno para evitar el contacto visual con ella. Había pensado en ella casi obsesivamente desde la noche anterior, y sabía que si podía darle una oportunidad, Tony podría darle toda la verdad. El problema era que no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Una vez que lo hizo, nunca podría recuperarlo.

"Eres todo para mí, pimienta", quería decir. "Nunca tuve tanto miedo de perder algo como esa noche. Eres la última pieza de la humanidad que me queda en este mundo. Si te perdiera, no sé qué tendría". Pero él sabía que ella no estaba lista para escucharlo derramar su corazón. Así que solo sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

"Estaba un poco preocupado por ti, eso es todo".

Para ser justos, él no estaba mintiendo.

"Gracias", murmuró, asombrada de que Tony le importara tanto.

"¿What?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos, y por primera vez pudo ver la preocupación genuina allí.

"Gracias. Por buscarme". Su rostro se llenó de sorpresa, y de repente su expresión era tan transparente como el agua en su vaso.

Se pasó una mano agitada por el pelo y luego se fue. "No importa. De pie, pimienta, es hora de irnos".

Luego se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla, brevemente, con firmeza, como para subrayar algo.

Ella dijo adiós. Su mundo se volvió opaco, sin luz. Se llenó de silencio y desastre mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su habitación de hospital.

**Continuará ... **

**Espero que aún están conmigo en esta historia. Queda un viaje divertido por contar.**

**Como siempre he dicho: Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. Tú opinión es importante para mí.**

**Incentivo al escritor por publicar rápido. Comentario, comentario.**

**¿Qué te parece este capítulo? **

**Espero sus opiniones al respecto. Siempre me ha gustado escuchar sus teorías.**

**Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es válido ... **

**Ayúdenme a mejorar. **

**Saludos nos leemos.**

**Un abrazo.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola de nuevo.

Aclaratoria. Desde el capítulo nueve, la trama fue cuatro años hacia atrás.

Tony recordó todo lo que había pasado. En este nos situamos nuevamente en el presente.

Seguimos en el punto del olvido, por así decirlo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, no puedo agradecer lo suficiente.

Los invito a leer mis otras historias.

Los veo en la sección de comentario.

Un abrazo.

* * *

**PRESENTE**

Sus ojos se cierran llenos de lágrimas, repletos de recuerdos.

Él fue un tonto. Tan pronto como volvió a verla, decidió que lo mejor era que ella estuviera lejos.

Que ella tuviera un nuevo inicio.

Un inicio sin su marca venenosa haciéndose presente en su vida.

Un inicio sin él.

Ahora cuatros años más tarde, después de ver lo que ha pasado con Killian, él piensa que está pesadilla está por terminar.

Es su oportunidad de tenerla de vuelta. De hacer que lo ame de nuevo.

Lo conozca de nuevo.

Sin embargo las memorias que compartieron juntos son difíciles de olvidar.

Él lo entiende ahora, esta vez con suerte ella lo recordará.

**Presente. **

"Es horrible." Exclamó Happy consternado. "Nunca lo había visto así". Una pausa llenó la habitación. El coronel solo podía mirarlo expectante, temiendo sus siguientes palabras. "Ha estado limpiando, Coronel". El hombre robusto susurró mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, sin creer lo que iba a decir. "Incluso él compró comida".

Rhodey respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en lo que estaba seguro era la clara señal de locura que estaba presente en su mejor amigo Tony Stark.

Lo primero que notó fue el olor que invadió sus fosas nasales, no era la mezcla clásica de ron, aceite para carros y un costoso aftershower. Era algo más. Suave, delicioso, era el bosque embotellado, el chorro de lluvia de la mañana y el aroma de rosas mezclado en toda la habitación.

Rhodey automáticamente se sintió extraño.

Lo segundo que notó fue la ausencia de partes mecánicas, revistas y sistemas eléctricos en la habitación.

En cambio, Rhodey encontró un ambiente acogedor y limpio con todo en su lugar y flores. Si flores! El hombre estaba aturdido (específicamente lirios en el centro de la mesa del comedor).

La boca de Rhodey se abrió.

Tony estaba poniendo los diferentes alimentos en los estantes y tarareando una vieja canción.

Oh querido señor. Esto era peor de lo que él creía.

"¿Que está pasando?" Rhodey solicitó.

"Hola a ti también, Platypus". Tony dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Por qué crees que está pasando algo?"

"La expresión de tu cara y este lugar". Él respondió de inmediato. "Harás algo, ¿qué es?"

Tony respondió con la ceja levantada de un escéptico.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó mientras lo observaba.

"Nada... es algo que tengo que... eh ...

"Tony... dejó de divagar y comienza a explicarme por qué demonios sucede. ¿Por qué demonios está todo tan limpio?"

Dejó su tarea de sentarse en su silla, seguido de Rhodey.

"Después de años de quejas interminables y conversaciones inútiles, he llegado a la conclusión de que un entorno más limpio puede ser beneficioso para futuros proyectos".

Rhodey no lo miró dos veces. "Soy tu amigo y no te voy a comprar esa mentira".

"Se ha estudiado en trabajos científicos recientes que entornos específicos pueden promover la reacitvación neuronal permitiendo que el sujeto evoque viejos recuerdos", recitó sin pestañear.

"Ahora estoy totalmente perdido". Rhodey parpadeó. "No entiendo."

"Ves pero no observas". Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Es obvio, Rhodey. Hace tiempo, Potts vivía conmigo. Así que ahora ella volverá a casa…El ambiente adecuado revocará su amor por mí y, en conclusión, sus recuerdos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sera como si los últimos años no fueran existido"

El hombre de piel oscura dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa. "¡No puedes hablar en serio! Ella tiene un departamento, ese es su entorno adecuado. Además le dijiste que le encontrarías otro lugar".

Una risa rápida y ligera escapó de los labios de Tony. "Demasiado tarde para eso. "Él cruzó los brazos infantilmente". Ya hablé con su contratista. Ha comenzado a demoler el piso. La remodelación llevará al menos seis semanas".

Rhodey frunció el ceño ferozmente por un momento y luego suspiró. "Hablas en serio sobre esto".

"Seguramente deberías estar menos sorprendido de lo que estás".

Rhodey lo miró. "Creo que las viejas tradiciones nunca desaparecen por completo". Sin embargo, él continuó. "Te das cuenta de que es posible que no quiera venir a vivir contigo. Que en algún momento Pepper descubrirá que le estás mintiendo y que estará muy enojada".

"Eso depende de cómo se defina la mentira. Lo defino como no decir la verdad". Tony se defendió con el ceño fruncido.

"Compañero... Rhodey comenzó con tristeza.

Su postura permaneció rígida, pero había algo en sus ojos que contaba una historia diferente. "Ella aceptará venir a vivir conmigo. Y ella me amará eventualmente. Al menos eso es a lo que apuesto". él dijo. "La tentación es el objetivo del ejercicio". Tony replicó.

Los labios de Rhodey se torcieron.

"La modestia no es lo tuyo. "James le recordó, y Tony se rió sin humor.

"Realmente no creo que sea una buena idea. No puedes presionarla para que recuerde a Tony".

"¿Por qué no debería?" Tony exigió.

"Ella tiene muchos de sus recuerdos en su departamento. Tienes que dejarla hacerlo sola". Dijo, notando su gesto.

Rhodey podía ver la lucha interna que pasaba a los ojos de su amigo. Él tenía razón, pero Tony estaba decidido, "Mierda. Está herida. Y si conozco a Pepper ... está aterrorizada pero no lo admitirá".

"Tony". El hombre argumentó a sabiendas que su amigo no aceptaría sus palabras: "Déjala que recuerde todo en sus propios términos".

"Debidamente notado, ahora vete a la mierda". Tony gruñó, dejando a su amigo solo en la habitación.

Después de verlo salir de la silla, lo siguió a la cocina. Tony movió las manos de lado a lado buscando su café favorito. Su mandíbula estaba rígida y sus ojos gritaban tormenta.

Rhodey quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Sabía que Pepper habría querido que él se asegurara de que así fuera.

El Coronel notó la situación y se acercó a su amigo para darle una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo. "Tony".

Tony se volvió hacia su amigo y sacudió la cabeza. "Le rogué, Rhodey. Le rogué que volviera a mí y ella lo hizo y todavía la perdí. ¿Cómo podría perderla? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿Cómo es eso justo? La dejé estar en su propio camino por años. Pero ahora… Después de que ese monstruo le pusiera un dedo encima; ¿Cómo puedo estar lejos de ella? "

"Aún no la has perdido. Todavía está allí. Solo tienes que contactarla". Rhodey sonaba esperanzado.

"Por eso ella tendrá que venir a vivir conmigo".

Rhodey resopló resignado. "En este mundo, hay muchas maneras de amar a Tony, y la más hermosa que puedes encontrar es aquella en la que la otra persona puede dar hasta que duela, sin importar si recibirán algo a cambio, y ella pudo hacerlo una vez. Sólo tienes que mostrarle que puede hacerlo ahora. ".

Tony lo consideró por un momento dolorosamente largo antes de asentir.

Tarde o temprano ella aprendería lo que había sucedido en los últimos años, incluidos los cambios que Tony había experimentado; y tenía que creer que ella se volvería hacia él otra vez, como lo había hecho la primera vez. Ella tiene que.

_Porque no hay otra opción._

_No podría seguir sin ella. Él lo sabía._

* * *

Ella gimió mientras se movía en su cama de hospital. Este delgado vestido de papel que le darían le rascaba cada centímetro de su piel. Ella solo quería ir a su departamento. Y afrontar las palabras de su madre.

Las palabras no dichas de Tony Stark.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se puso una valiente máscara cuando una amable Dra. Hazel entró en la habitación.

"Buenos días. Señorita Potts". Él sonrió. "¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

Su respuesta fue honesta. "Todavía me duele un poco la cabeza y algunas partes del cuerpo".

"Dale tiempo, no apresures nada. Estas cosas llevan tiempo".

El hombre estaba lo suficientemente atento como para darle una sonrisa amistosa. La observó de nuevo tomando notas, luego habló. "Tengo muy buenas noticias. Los exámenes realizados demostraron que no hay cambios negativos en tu cuerpo, así que no veo porque... "

Sus ojos se abrieron en comprensión. "Eso significa que...

"Puede regresar a su hogar, eso hará que su recuperación sea mucho más agradable", concluyó el Dr.

Pepper no estaba segura de qué sentir. Una parte de ella quería estar sola en su departamento, pero la otra parte sabía que si se permitía estar sola. Ella estaría aterrorizada.

¿Podría ella recordar su vida? ¿O estaría condenada a vivir sin sus recuerdos?

Ella no sabía la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas. Pero ella lo descubrirá pronto.

* * *

Cuando entraron en la habitación, el cambio de atmósfera era evidente.

Ella tiene esta increíble sonrisa en su rostro. Diana se encontró sonriendo a cambio.

Ella se echó a reír cuando los vio. "Me voy a casa."

"Eso es un gran desarrollo", dijo Diana emocionada.

"El Dr. Hazel dice que eso me ayudará a mejorar. Y nunca pensé que diría algo así, pero no me gustan los hospitales. O al menos no ser paciente en uno de ellos".

Tony la miró, algo cerrado a la confusión detrás de sus ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"No puedes volver a tu piso".

Pepper automáticamente cruzó los hombros dándole una mirada de confusión. "No creo que puedas decidir eso".

Diana respondió rápidamente, recordando las palabras del castaño en su mente.

_"Es por su bien Diana. Tú no me conoces. Pero te puedo jurar por todo lo que soy, que ella es todo mi universo entero, la razón por la que me levantó de la cama e inicio mi día. Ella es mi vida, y necesita comenzar a recordar su vida conmigo en ella. "_

"Lo que pasa es que Pepper... hace un par de días el apartamento sufrió un problema, uno de los muros se derrumbó. Nada demasiado serio. Pero el propietario decidió que se debería hacer un cambio. Por lo tanto, se está renovando durante unas semanas". "

Diana miró a Tony de reojo. "Tal vez un par de meses".

La sensación de nerviosismo y miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo rápidamente.

Pepper inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, contemplando las palabras de Diana.

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes?

Oh…

Eso significa que estaría fuera de su entorno.

La comprensión la hizo sentirse un poco enferma.

"No te angusties, Pepper. Recolectamos suficientes artículos personales, ropa y fotos para hacerte sentir en casa". Los labios de Tony se abrieron en una lenta sonrisa. El calor se precipitó a la cara de Pepper. "Puedes quedarte en mi casa".

"No puedo quedarme allí". Pepper protestó automáticamente. "Tal vez un hotel".

Tony apretó los dientes. "¿Por qué siempre debes ser tan terco? ¿Incluso cuando pierdes la memoria?"

"Apenas te conozco".

Un músculo se sacudió en la mandíbula de Tony, pero cuando habló, su voz era plana, incluso tranquilizadora. "Sí lo haces, y muy bien, no lo recuerdas".

"¿Qué pasa si me quedo con otra persona, mi mamá por ejemplo?"

Tony hizo una mueca. "Me temo que no es una opción".

Quizás no entendió la idea de querer algo y no conseguirlo. Y es por eso que la miraba así ahora, con una sonrisa torcida y excusas saliendo de sus hermosos y carnosos labios.

"Tal vez podríamos alternar: un mes en tu casa, un mes en un hotel".

Ella lo miró atentamente. "No." Él pronunció.

"Necesitas a alguien que te cuide al menos hasta que ese medicamento salga de tu sistema". Él resopló. Ella sintió que su pecho se apretaba ante su respuesta. "Así que por favor escúchame, quédate conmigo y déjame... déjanos quiero decir que cuidaremos de ti".

Pepper luchó en silencio consigo misma, desgarrada en una batalla entre su corazón y su cabeza. Ella quería respuestas. Necesitaba saber por qué sus emociones la sacudían como si estuviera sentada en un bote de remos en el mar en medio de un huracán cuando él estaba alrededor.

Cuando lo dijo así, casi tiene sentido.

"Todo bien", dijo al fin. "Por un par de días, al menos".

"Acuerdo." Tony sonrió de lado.

Pepper regresaría a casa con él.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella lo amaría de nuevo.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Nada puede salir mal. O eso pensaba.

Lamentablemente, Tony pronto se daría cuenta de lo contrario.

**Continuará… **

_**¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?**_

_**¿Cómo creen que Tony deba hacerla recordar?**_

_**Espero que aún estén conmigo en esta historia. Queda un viaje divertido por contar. **_

_**Como siempre he dicho: Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. Tú opinión es importante para mí. **_

_**Espero sus opiniones al respecto. Siempre me ha gustado escuchar sus teorías. **_

_**Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es válido… **_

_**Ayúdenme a mejorar. **_

_**Saludos. Nos leemos. **_

_**Un abrazo.**_


End file.
